Be My Guiding Light
by Tokigami
Summary: R for Lemon in later chapters. After losing Tseng, Elena is determined to move on and leave it all behind, but after a happening of events... things change. Will she be truely happy with another? ElenaRufus! ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 1

**Be My Guiding Light**

**A Final Fantasy VII **

**by Tokigami**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and ideas belong to Square.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elena slumped down on large black padded office chair and relaxed as she felt the softness ease her pain, but it could only ease the physical pain, not the pain that struck deep inside her heart. She closed her light hazel eyes and watched as all the 'good ol' times' ran through her mind. Times of her childhood, times of her training and times of her job … but most of all times of him…

She sighed as she stood up and slowly walked over to the water fountain, grabbing a small white paper cup as she slotted it under and watched as the clear liquid flowed into the cup. Her eyes locked on the fluid before walking back to her chair. The room was silent and very pastel, nothing but several chairs and a table in the middle.

She sat back down and took a small sip from the water and placed it onto the mahogany coffee table. She was all alone in this room, together it looked rather small, but alone the room consumed her. Now she felt more alone than she did a few moments ago.

Her two colleges were out of a mission, sent out to receive a special kind of weapon for President Shinra. They wouldn't be expected back for a couple of days. _Actually_, she thought, _they probably already have the weapon and are spending the next couple of days in a nearby pub getting absolutely smashed, well Reno will. Rude… well … he does have more sense that Reno does - any one has more sense than him. Then again, at least Reno can get a job done and done right_. She had just recently come back from her latest mission, to guard Icicle Inn and make sure no one gets through, but she couldn't even do that right. A failure, a complete and utter failure, that's what she was, she didn't deserve to have the job she was in.

She picked up her water and took a huge gulp, finishing off the rest. She crushed up the cup and threw it into the nearby bin. She sat up straight and slowly began to take off her navy jacket; she neatly folded it up and placed it down gently next to her. She loved her uniform; she loved the idea that she had such a high privileged job, it was better than her last job in the slums, working in a tacky little bar in Wall Market, she hated it, she hated the way she was treated and the pay wasn't great either. Then she got her chance, her big chance finally came. She got out of living in the slums and out of that dead-end job. So, she never immediately got the job of being a Turk, but the other job got her a small house outside of Midgar. It was quite by accident that she acquired the job. The Shinra building was attacked by a small mercenary group, not AVALANCHE though. She was a receptionist at the time and was the only one who stay clam, and the only one who came prepared with a gun, ("_hey, a girl needs to protect herself in the slums, don't she_?") She managed to stop them, but also managed to get herself hurt in the process, but it was worth it when they asked her if she wanted a higher position, a position that would highly suit her.

Those were the good times, all the excitement and thrill of something new each day. Sure, this job was something new; she never expected to be paid to do what she did, that was also a thrill. She didn't enjoy killing people, she knew that for a fact, but growing up in the slums she learnt one vital rule - survival of the fittest. Do your best to stay alive (and boy she did that) and you will be greatly rewarded. It was one of the only things she could do, but she was pleased in a small way. It was like she was destined to do this job.

She heaved a sigh as she rolled up her blouse sleeves and looked down at her left arm. The pale bandage that was wrapped around her wrist, a remembrance of her latest failure at Icicle Inn. It was Cloud's fault. All Cloud's fault! He was the one who made her make a mess of her mission, the one who humiliated her in the way he did. Why did he dodge! Why couldn't he have been knocked out? Why? He was just a thorn in her side, right from day one. She loathed him, and she wasn't afraid to admit it either. He humiliated her, he benefited in rescuing her (remember Wutai?) … and to top it all off he killed Tseng. Tseng, her boss, and the one she believed she loved. Just when she had her chance, he was taken from her, just like that.

She let her head droop. Maybe it wasn't Cloud's fault, maybe it was hers, she shouldn't have run off like that. If she had any sense she would have stayed and done her job. No, it wasn't. It just wasn't. She was just kidding herself; believing what she wanted, that's how she got around things.

"It can't have been my fault, it just can't be. I loved him, why would I want to kill him? It may be my job, but still… it was Cloud! Cloud's fault! Why, what did I possibly do? What have I done? I did my job; I've what any normal person living in the slums would've… I made my way to the top, well my top anyway. I don't want anymore, I don't need anymore. I have everything." She dropped her head to her knees. "Then why do I feel so bad? Why do I feel so bad? What have I done wrong? I only did what I thought was best, best for me."

She ran a hand through her short fair hair.

"This is what I get for listening to orders. No one appreciates me … Reno always says I talk too much, what am I suppose to do? Stay like Rude? The one who hardly ever speaks? I can't do that…"

Suddenly someone barged through the door. Elena looked up, only to see a head of blonde hair and a nasty grin. It was none other than Scarlet, the office slut… well that what's she thought of her. She had in her hands a stack load of papers. The blonde sneered at Elena before slamming the papers down hard on the table. She flicked her hair before speaking.

"This paper work needs to be done! They need to be handed in to President Rufus before you leave tonight."

Elena stared at the papers then looked at Scarlet.

"You have to be kidding me! It's nearly 3:00pm and these won't be done by 8:00 tonight, it'll take me all day and night to finish them."

"Then you also need to give a full account to President Rufus on the Turks… latest mission success," she sniggered, referring to Elena's last fiasco.

How was she going to tell President Rufus that she make a complete mess of things and completely embarrassed the name of the Turks, making everyone to believe a misapprehension?

"I trust you are capable of doing that without making a mockery out of Shinra Inc." She placed her hands on her hips and gave Elena a scornful look.

"But, I can't get it all do tonight." She tried her hardest to make the temptress see sense, but the more she tried, the more she failed.

"Well then…" She put her hand on the stack of papers. "I suggest you start right now."

"But, I can't get them done by tonight, it's near on impossible." She was beginning to get impatient, but she didn't want to lose her patience, not now.

"Then work fast," she said in a ridiculing tone.

Before the Turk had a chance to strike back she heard a loud bang, as the door was slammed shut. Scarlet was gone.

"Urhhhhh!" She slammed her hands down hard on the table, and then cringed as she cradled her left hand. "Who does she think she is? I can't believe her! Why! I can't get it finished; no matter how hard I try I will never get this done by eight tonight!"

She sighed and looked at the papers.

"Looks like I'm on free overtime tonight… again!"

She pulled the table closer to her and looked at the work, but soon put them down just as quickly.

"God I hate Scarlet so much! What a nerve she has! Just because I messed up one time… she messed up the moment she bought that dress, which may I add is two sizes too small. She's just a little… urhhh! I hate her!"

She grabbed the first paper roughly and read the contents quickly before complaining again.

---

After hour upon hour of diligent work, she had it finished; all the paper work was completed. Caput! Done and dusted with. She neatly placed the papers in a pile on the coffee table, next to the five empty coffee mugs. She had it all arranged in her mind what she was going to say to Rufus, all she had to do was hope and pray that she didn't mess up. _Tell it in a professional way. Professional!_ She nodded and took a deep breath as she picked up the papers delicately and held them close to her chest, walking out of the open white door. She glanced around the building; hardly anyone was around, just the odd person walking around: the evening staff, security guards, and the floor receptionists.

She walked over to the new glass elevators; the shape of them was almost diamond-like, not smooth, but jagged. She carefully took out a key card and swiped it down in a box compartment, careful not to drop any of the papers. She waited a moment and then it opened. She walked in and put the card in into the small slit and pressed number sixty-nine. The elevator jutted a little bit before moving. She placed the documents down on a glass panel and looked around at the view. Darkness, that was all to be seen and silence heard. Bright lights filled certain parts of the slums, parts that still stood strong after the pillar collapsed. She smiled for a small moment; it was, in a small way, a beautiful sight. But you would think it was picturesque when you were born and raised in the slums… but a small part of her was delighted that she was out of the slums and that the only time she had to be here was because of work.

The lift stopped then jerked, sounding off a loud _ping_. The card quickly slid out of the compartment and Elena took a hold of it and went to slot it in her navy jacket pocket, until she realised that she left it back down in the faculty lounge.

"Dammit!" she cursed, taking hold of the card and picking up the papers.

She then continued to make her way up to the President's office. She smiled at some of the male workers who she knew and some who she didn't. It was late; at least she'd get some recognition for her hard work.

She walked up the stairs and looked down at the red carpet that ran all the way to the top. She shook her head as she continued to slowly climb the steps.

The Turk looked around the office and saw the President standing in front of the window with his back to her; clearly he hadn't noticed her at all. The windows were situated all the way around the office then stopped where the stairs were, both leading up to the same place. The desk was large and almost a golden brown, it looked almost authentic gold, but could easily be known as wood. The carpet and the large office chair were a light ruby shade. Papers were scattered around the large desk, but still seemed neat and tidy at the same time. A small office lamp was right next to the chair, but was hardly needed, as the large light, which hung from the ceiling, was bright enough to illuminate the whole room.

She walked in further and looked around nervously.

"Um, Mr President?"

Rufus Shinra smiled to himself and slowly turned around.

"Um, I have those reports and the paper work that you requested."

"Ah, yes… those." His voice was of a normal tone, but had some small hints mischief in it. "Come, take a seat."

She nodded her head and walked over to one of the office chairs opposite his. She placed the papers down onto his desk and sat down, waiting for him to sit down too.

He looked at her, the sweet looking blonde that sat in his office. He had never actually found time to speak or get acquainted with her, all he knew was that he had hired a female Turk as a temporally replacement for Reno, but Reno was back in fighting shape… but now another Turk had been lost. Tseng, leader of the Turks. Right now the Turks had no leader; however, Rufus had not considered that they needed one. Reno gave the impression that he was in charge, so let him believe. The Turks were the only part of the organisation that he could actually trust; unlike Heideggar and Scarlet. They were the types of employees that played up to him, but ridiculed him when he left the building.

He smiled softly as he walked over behind her. She looked around nervously at him, but all he did was smile casually.

"From the out of the new weapon device, the input would be of a much higher velocity, Mr President."

"You don't have to call me 'Mr President' or 'President Rufus' all the time… just call me … Rufus."

"Y- yes sir, Mr Pres- Rufus." She quickly corrected herself and went back to giving her report. "Well, the higher velocity would mean a much larger and damaging fire range, approximately 564,00-" She stopped talking as she felt him caressing her hair.

"We don't need to get into the small details, do we?"

"I guess," Elena mumbled, staying on the alert and waiting for him to stop what it was he was doing.

"Why don't we get better acquainted?" His hand left her hair and slowly moved to her fair face.

"I- if you like." Her voice was shaky, but she tried to calm herself down.

He removed his hands and laughed softly at her.

"Why so tense? You should relax a little … just because you work for me doesn't meant that you have to act all professional. I like to get acquainted with my employees, have a good friendly … relationship."

She nodded and looked down at her knees, she had no idea what was going on and no idea how to get out of it. But, she shouldn't completely do that; he was just trying to be friendly, wasn't he? She wanted to believe so. _This is just a nice, friendly conversation_. _Yes. That's all_…

He gradually walked next to her and sat on the side of the desk, at least she could see him, all the better.

"Maybe we should have just a general conversation, just to make you a little more relaxed." His voice was too persuasive for her to refuse his request.

"I guess there's no harm in that," she smiled, and looked up at him.

"Now we're on the right lines." Rufus returned the smile, but one of much satisfaction of getting what he wanted. "You are?"

"Oh, Elena…" Her voice was slowly beginning to perk back up a little, but still had a bit of an edge to it.

She had no idea whether she should trust him or not, she didn't want to get getting herself into trouble, especially with the boss. Definitely not with the boss. She shook her head.

"So, are you enjoying your work here?"

Her hazel eyes nearly lit up when he asked her, all she had to do was speak the truth.

"Oh yes, it's really nice working for you… I love my job, whether I'm good at it is another story, but I enjoy it… every minute of it."

"A beautiful woman such as you should be able to do a job like that," he said sweetly, yet slyly.

She blushed at his comment and looked away; she didn't want to get embarrassed, not now.

"You don't mean that…"

"Of course I do." He moved forward so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, too."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *


	2. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 2

**Be My Guiding Light**

**A Final Fantasy VII **

**by Tokigami**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and ideas belong to Square.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Lady Leizel; **thanks for the encouragement, that's exactly what I need. THANK YOU! I still want those earrings… post them

**Lord Cirenmas: **THANK YOU!

**Mizah**: If you actually read the fic you'd know it takes place BEFORE Rufus dies! Have you even read the fic or just read the summary? Word of advice, friend, looks can be deceiving… never judge a fic by it's summary… one more thing… Elena loves Cloud? What the Fuc-? 00!

Just to clear where this takes place in the game: after the WEAPONS have been realised, the huge materia hasn't been collected yet, Tifa and co have just escaped on the Highwind and are headed for Mideel.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She turned away from him so that he would be unable to see the bright shade of red she was turning. However, by her turning away she could not see the sly smile that slowly crept upon his face, the smile of satisfaction, the smile that said he would get what he wanted, the smile of Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Inc.

"I don't lie, you know."

"Umm." The more she felt his cool eyes pierce her, the more nervous she became. She wanted to clear her mind, rid herself of those troublesome thoughts of Tseng and how he died. She wanted to relax her mind, stimulate it. She wanted to distract herself from him, she wanted to work, do her job and not just be a lackey. Yes, she was unable to stop Cloud. Yes, she wanted another try at it. And yes, she wanted to get back at him, make his pay for what he did to Tseng.

Rufus could tell that with every word he said and every look her gave, Elena became increasingly nervous. It did give him that small peace of mind; he did what he set out to do, despite it being a complete spur of the moment decision for him. A lot had happened since his father died. He still despised the old man and saw there was no other way for it to be. His father hardly noticed he was alive anyway. Rufus was just the small child that got in the way, as the deceased president liked to phrase it. He didn't care about his family, he was never there. He never saw his son grow up; he was never there for his birthday or any other day. He was either at Shinra or in that Honey Bee Inn in Wall Market. It wasn't until his mother died that he saw less of his father, and if he did he just brought back another whore … another one of the sluts from the Honey Bee. He hated the ex President, the poor excuse for a father, the old man. He deserved what he got. _It was about time that he was stabbed in the back. Ha, the irony continues_. Rufus could have killed him himself from the moment he brought back the first whore, only days after his mother passed away. What kind of person does that! Was it his strange way of showing that he missed her or just his way of proving that he was a pathetic lowlife? Whatever it was… Rufus still hated him, even in death he did.

He found it somewhat typical, being left to finish off his father's dirty work; he was left a body of a big fat President. What could you possible do with that? He could have easily have had the old man chopped him into pieces and sent them to each and every whore he had ever laid eyes on. Still, it wasn't worth it. Cremation was the best option, at least that way his body wouldn't have to take up anything.

He slowly stood again and walked around behind his desk looking out of the window. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were locked on the remaining sectors of Midgar. He remained the same as when she first stepped into his office, just starring out of the window.

Elena looked on at Rufus, his unexpected and rather sudden behaviour change. One minute he was being a complete charmer and now, just as if it were another, as if he was in the room and alone, not acknowledging anything that was going on in the building itself, just the slums. She pondered slightly as to what he could be glaring at through the refuse and rummage of the slums. She couldn't even begin to imagine what could be going through the young President's mind at that very moment. It amazed her that he was so different, but yet so similar to the way his father worked. He wanted to rule with fear and not with money, but all the money he had used to achieve his goal, it was almost ironic. His intensions were good, it just depends on how you looked at them, and his intensions were set for the people of Midgar.

"They just sit there in their cosy homes, hardly a care in the world. As long as Shinra are around then nothing can go wrong." He turned and looked at her. "That's how a lot of the people think nowadays and in the past, ever since Shinra Inc. came into business - into power. All the promises that were said, and a lot of them my father couldn't, or rather, didn't intend on keeping. As long as he was in control, as long as he was the one dishing out the orders around… he never cared for anyone but himself, only a shame that no one figured him out sooner. Look where he ended up!" He looked her straight in the eye. "They hardly know what their lives will become, whether they'll live or survive. Only after the WEAPONS were realised did they panic… but they still depend on us… as they always have." His voice was quieter, but didn't lose concern.

"Shinra were there to shape the lives and future of many. Promises have been made, and many have been kept. True, people do rely on Shinra and Mako energy, some don't… but. Well, sir, if people can't put their hopes and trust into Shinra, then who can they turn to? AVALANCHE!" she spat her last words, filled with anger.

He smiled and laughed lightly; both shared the same feelings for AVALANCHE, both fuelled with a hidden hate for the small band of mercenaries.

"Shinra's future is the world's future… hmm, that didn't sound half bad. I might just put that on the notice board… weekly phrase," he said, more to himself this time.

He strolled around her, out of sight, but not out of mind. She turned to catch a glance of where he was, but soon stopped as she felt his firm hands grasp lightly onto her shoulders and began to rub. Slowly, softly, smoothly

She reluctantly began to give in to him; she had loosened up, but not completely. She almost hated to admit that she was enjoying the feeling she was getting from him, his hands on her peach soft. The blonde Turk closed her eyes, letting him work as he spoke mellifluously to her.

The young President smiled as he felt her ease. All the worries she bore swiftly floated away, never to return. The troubles of work, the troubles of Tseng and the troubles of him, none were set present. Her coyness dissolved into the midnight sky, the star filled air.

He softly and slowly kissed her neck as his hands moved further down from where they were. He carefully and leisurely began to undo the top four buttons.

She tried her hardest to resist her urge, finding it more and more demanding with each thought. His words were sweet and hands soft to the touch. He knew just the right things, the exact right things to please her, just the small way.

He tilted her head carefully to one side and continued to deliver small; pleasurable butterfly kisses, slowly making his way down to the collarbone. She moaned lightly when she felt his hand slide down into her blouse.

It was only then did she realise, and only then did she admit to herself that she never wanted to give in to Rufus' charms. She was asked only to deliver an oral report, not more. Thoughts ran though her mind, overweening, overruling, overbearing thoughts. She knew what she had to do; it was just having both the courage and strength to go ahead and do what it was she wanted to. She was confused as to whether she wanted to stop or not, she savoured what she felt and endured what was given…

She shook her head and placed her hand on his, to stop him from proceeding in what he was doing. She deliberately averted his glare in fear of what she would see in his eyes, in fear of what would come next. She could feel that he wanted her to look at him, but she just didn't have the will to do so. Would she lose her job? He was the boss, the one who held the key to her future.

He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" His words were convincing and almost sincere. He didn't want to force her, he wanted to charm her, but unfortunately his charms weren't working on this one… so he tried the next best thing.

He hazel eyes widened as she looked at him with sheer horror, pure horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how? How could he possibly think anything like that? She hadn't done anything, not that she could remember, the odd glance or two. She had to admit, he was dashing with those dark blue eyes and those strawberry-blond locks of his, but still, it wasn't an easy way of saying sleep with me.

"_Isn't this what you wanted?"_

The words ran straight though her, straight to her heart, straight to her head. Was this what he really thought of her? A slut? A whore? A quick fuck in the evening? She was none of those things, she was calm, collect.

He saw the hurt look in her eyes; he almost felt sympathy for the young Turk.

"I mean…" He looked at her as he walked in front. "You come into my office with a report that isn't due in until tomorrow, and it's a little late to be trying to earn overtime… isn't it?" His words were harsh and he lost that kind, sincere tone.

"What?" she screeched, standing up and looking directly at him. "Scarlet told me that they were urgently needed for tonight!" She didn't know who to be angry with more. Rufus or Scarlet?

"Do you really think that I need the briefing for a meeting that doesn't start for another two days? I've been informed about the last mission failure. Why do you think that I met up with Cloud and crew in the Crater, because I felt like having an idle chit-chat with a swarm of mosquitoes?"

"But!" she tried to argue back, but could hardly fit a word in edge way.

"I don't need a lecture from one of my employees or have you forgotten who is in charge around here? Have you forgotten who pays your wages? Have you forgotten who can have you fired and working back in a small tacky diner in Wall Market faster than you can say Chocobo?"

She cringed at his words and mainly at his tone, the quickly changed attitude. She just gave up trying to defend herself, she knew that she couldn't fight back against Rufus, she be fired most likely.

Rufus calmed when he notice her wince, that made him genuinely feel sorry for her, he didn't mean or set out to upset her, but that's what he was doing, and doing a brilliant job too.

"Elena," he sighed, gently making her look at him. "Don't mock me, don't turn the tables. I know what I'm talking about and know what I say… if you say what you claim to be is true, and then I have no other choice but to believe you, but in future it would be highly recommendable if-"

He never got to finish off what he was saying. Elena leaned forward quickly and prised her lips onto his.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *


	3. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 3

**Be My Guiding Light**

**A Final Fantasy VII **

**by Tokigami**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and ideas belong to Square.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She lent forward, their bodies closer than ever. Her arms slowly slipped around his neck as she felt his hands around her waist. A mass of mixed emotions overcame her, half of which she couldn't even understand why.

She felt his tongue brush lightly over her lips. She hesitated momentarily before parting her lips to allow him to continue. He slowly pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her back. A low sensation ran all through her body, a sensation that took over. She couldn't control herself and found it more and more difficult. Her urge was strong, as was his. She moaned lightly as she felt his tongue touch her, she went along with him, running her hands through his soft locks.

Slowly her eyes began to open, looking lustfully at him. She couldn't get to grasp what she wanted. Temptation pushed too far. Smiling, she placed her hand on his firm chest, gradually backing away. To the stairs … to reality. She observed carefully his features… nothing, he did nothing. Didn't move, didn't speak, just staring emotionlessly at her.

That made it more reassuring, made her decision a lot clearer to her, easier for her to achieve.

She opened her mouth, but words never came, she couldn't say what she wanted to, she couldn't find the will, the strength to do such a thing.

"I have to go!" she blurted rationally.

She knew that she sounded stupid saying them, but didn't bother to note down his reaction to them, if there was one. She headed down the stairs, eager to get home as fast a she could.

He raised an eyebrow watching her dash down the stairs, nearly tripping on the carpet. One moment she was there and the next, gone, like nothing ever happened.

He sat down in the chair that she sat on and thought for a while. Blank thoughts were all that was present, nothing could be thought, nothing reasonable. He tried to reason with what happened. One moment he was coming on to her, and then she kisses him after clearing stating that she wanted nothing to do with it. He sighed, confused and defeated, even though he thought no reason to be.

He glanced around his office and shrugged his shoulders, looking through the large stack of papers that Elena had brought to him.

"Figures," he sighed. "Locations aren't even on these papers… the one I'm looking for is missing." He slammed his fist gently onto the golden desk. "Great! I needed those locations more tomorrow's board meeting." He flicked a loose strand of hair behind his ears. "Why have a dog when you have to bark yourself. They always say if you want something done right, do it yourself."

He stood up and walked down the stairs.

---

Elena walked into the sleepy town, the air was light and stars filled the beautiful evening sky. It was a magnificent scene. Even though it was late, she could still see people walking around as she swiftly walked past the Inn. The town to most was seen as dull, but it had its moments, its glories. Unfortunately a lot of people were unable to work in the mine; monsters overcame it to the very dept. She remembered when she had to go into the Mythril Mine, all the monsters there was unbelievable. It clearly wasn't safe for average workers to go there. How would they defend themselves if a monster attacked? Would they defend? If so, they needed to do something else to keep themselves occupied.

She greeted the local townspeople who she knew in a soft and calm tone as she reached her house. She walked to her door, but stopped and waved to her next-door neighbour.

"Hello, Mr Morgan," she greeted.

The middle-aged man turned from what he was doing and looked at her, rolling up his rather dirty white shirtsleeves.

"Why, hello there, Elena," he greeted back.

"Is something wrong? You look less cheery than usually… is anything the matter?" She walked over to him and looked as his voice changed.

"Hmm, well." He tried to sound happy, but his voice let him down. "The world's chanced in the past few days," he sighed, "that huge monster Meteor, coverin' up the sky and acting like he owned it or something…" He punched the air and looked at her. "A lot of my friends have died."

She listened carefully to his story, not interrupting. She felt pity, she wanted to help stop Meteor in any way she could. Ever since it was summoned… she prayed that President Rufus could think up some way to stop it… soon.

"I'm sorry," she sighed lightly.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going on a quest to pray for their souls."

He sounded happy and excited. Even if Meteor was going to hit he still wanted to do and pray for his friends, she respected that. It was better than moping around, but when you look up at the sky and can see a huge meteor in the sky, you cannot help but to feel sorry for yourself.

"Guide book, Desert Rose and the Earth Harp, that's what I need for my quest. Don't s'posse you know of their whereabouts?" he asked casually.

She put her hands on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I don't sorry - Desert Rose and Earth Harp, I've heard of them, but don't know where they are." She saw him lower his head as she though of the last of his list. "But I have heard of the Guide book, it's near the underwater reactor, well that's what I've been told."

Light filled his dark eyes; he would have jumped around if he could.

"Would you keep an eye open for them?"

She laughed at his eagerness, but it was for his friends.

"Of course I'll keep an eye open, two even."

"Thank you, Elena." He opened his door. "That's great news."

She nodded in agreement. "G'night Mr Morgan."

"Yes, same to you dear."

The door closed quietly behind him.

She smiled at the man's happiness now; at least she could do that right. She was happy though, he was a nice pleasant man, always cheery, his wife had a depressive look on life, but that was her choosing.

She walked over to her small home, walking right to the door. She buried her hands in her pockets and rummaged around for her house keys.

"Oh shit," she whispered, still digging deep for the keys. Then it hit her. A small image can to mind… a navy jacket hanging on the back of the large couch in the Turk's room, and in the pocket of that jacket laid her keys. The keys to her house, the vending machine (special privileges… plus Reno managed to get it for all the Turks… as long as they didn't empty out the machine in one day.), and her keycard.

"Dammit!" she shouted out and just wanted to take her anger out on something, and soon. Slowly she bent down and lifted the third rock next to the front door, swiftly scraping the gravel away. Laying on top of the small gravel rocks and pebbles was a small silver key, she picked it up and slid it in the lock, turning it before walking in and carefully closing the door behind her.

The blonde flicked the lights on and slowly walked upstairs to the bathroom. She turned the silver tap and poured some soothing herbal foam bath and watched as the warm, clear liquid filled the tub.

She removed her uniform, article by article and throwing the clothes into a neat pile on the floor before stepping in the tub. She sank deep into the water and let it take away her pains and troubles. Closing her eyes she recalled what had happened in the past couple of days. It all had passed by so quickly, like nothing mattered at all. She sighed lightly, inhaling the soft, soothing, sweet smelling aroma of lavender. Her mind and body was relaxed.

_It all happened so fast… just like that! It only felt like yesterday that I was speaking to Tseng. Tseng. I had the chance that I'd been waiting for… he was right there. We were talking, smiling, laughing. No he's nothing but a memory, a name on a rock, not even that though!_

_I get the chance I've been waiting for and HE takes it away from me… Cloud! Stupid spiky-headed prick! JERK! He won't get away with it, no mater how hard he tries. I only have to find out HOW to actually get him back for the misery he has inflicted upon my life!_

_AVALANCE_

_The ex- SOILDER!_

_The two members of AVALANCHE!_

_The Ancient… well not so much the Ancient… now that she's deceased._

_The Cat…s!_

_Who else was there? It only seems fair that I remember the people I desire to kill. Remember, Elena! There was that Ninja, the one who was in Wutai with Cloud, the Ancient and the other one - that gothic-looking man who wore the cloak. Plus the others who go and decide to join with the little "quest to save the planet" from the evil psychos that swarm the universe. _

_Why do they all make my job harder than it already is! WHY?_

She slammed her hand in the tub, sending water everywhere with a large _splash. _She's had enough… she wanted to enjoy her bath without thoughts of that cursed AVALANCHE.

_Wonder if I still have a job tomorrow? I don't want to lose it. I like being a Turk, even if the aspects are a little…_

_I… don't even know. What was he playing at? It was his fault! Not mine… his!_

Her mind was set of Rufus… why? _He's the boss… you do your best the please the boss. That's how it goes and that's how it stays. Always have done, always will do._

She thought back to the kiss.

_It was nothing… nothing… at…all._

But the more she denied herself, the more she knew she was lying. It was nothing, then why did it feel different? It felt… right in a way, good. She wanted it to happen, that she was sure of it. She was mixed up, whether it was right or not. It felt it. Felt right… wrong situation.

_Get a grip, Elena! Stop thinking about how good it felt and keep thinking on whether you still have a job in the morning._

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**AN** - Well… sorry to get you hyped up about a lemon. Hard, ya know. But don't worry… don't curse my name. I said in the summary that there would be a lemon and there will be… just not yet.

Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy.

Tokigami


	4. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 4

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Well, well well… what do we have here? Like to inform you all that I'm back with yet again another chappie into this small, yet growing fic.**

**I'd like to thank all the people have reviewed and given advice.**

**Thanks Sasammi and Bexi… great help… really I mean it. You picked out that HUGE problem with the chap. Thanks.**

**Next chap.**

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 4**

He slowly walked down the flight of stairs and walked around the floor. His mind was elsewhere, stuck between Elena and the missing notes.

"I'm not getting anywhere," he sighed, stopping straight where he was.

He shot glances to the evening office staff, cleaners clearing up every last speck of dust. Security guards pacing up with nothing but a stern face and weapon in hand. He leant back on the cold white wall and closed his ice blue eyes for a moment.

"Is it so hard to fulfil a set task?" He sighed, considering the fact that the whole report was about the locations and the new weapon that Shinra were creating… but the locations for the power sources were no where to be seen. It was up to them to get rid of Sephiroth and Meteor, it was Cloud's fault in the first place… acting all strange and weird, well in Rufus' opinion.

He listened carefully to the noises that filled his ears, mainly light footsteps of the security guards scouring the whole floor. Rhythmic bleeps of the high-tech security system. The building was never safer, what with all the guards; it was so unbelievable that the building was so heavily guarded. There really wasn't much reason for the upper floors to be guarded; no one had access to them unless they had a special key card. The bottom floors were guarded, and if they did the job professionally and respectively, there is no reason for the upper guards. Still, there might be the occasional group who feel they can over-power Shinra, but the last attack was AVALANCHE. Rushing in and making a big scene, killing hundreds of soldiers, not to mention the bill for the fixing of the Shinra sign, all the armour and weapons that were stolen and the theft of the Shinra car and bike! The windows… least Shinra could do was rid the word of that vermin… which was proving to be a larger problem than expected.

"Wait a minute!" His eyes shot open as he questioned himself about the report. "Why on earth was Elena doin' a report on Weaponry and the huge materia, when I specifically asked Scarlet to do it?" He crossed his arms. "I asked her to do that so she would leave me alone! It's bad enough with her pathetic attempts to get the company, via me and her horrendous cackle. She's almost as bad as fat bastard and his stupid horse laugh… why do I still have them working for me? I could have fired them… too expensive to find replacements. One day of peace would be grand, just one day…"

"I hate zose Turks!" An accent filled voice echoed throughout the floor, full of anger and annoyance. "Zhey so messy! I clean, an' clean, an' clean! An' for vat?!"

He sniggered slightly at the cleaner's rage filled voice.

_Poor thing_

She walked out of the Turk's office and back again, dragging with her a small red vacuum cleaner and an orange mob and bucket. Not to mention several yellow clothes hanging out of the blue and white apron. Her hair was tied up with an old rag like cloth wrapped around her head.

"I clean ze whole building from head to toe… and zis is my vorst nightmare." The room was opened by a small black bucket full of soapy water and yellow clothes. "So messy and it's not even as messy as usually! Why they mess, I don't know! I clean zis room twice a day. Ze building is cleaner zan zis one room!"

He found it extremely amusing to see this small woman running around in frenzy, complaining about how disorganized and shambolic the Turks are. 

"Aye!" She shuffled around the room with a pink feather duster, curing at all the papers on the floor and coffee mugs cluttering up the table. She grunted in frustration and threw the duster down onto the chair. She was so enraged that she didn't notice the young President, leaning in the doorway, laughing at her.

She screeched again.

"Marie cleans up after them, dusts, clears cups and plates, vacuums, washes! Even fumigate ze place so it doesn't smell of ashtray, and vat they do!? Throw paper on floor- vat is zis?" She bent down and picked up two pieces of paper and began to read. "Aye, huge materia? Blueprints for new electronic guards?" She huffed. "Maybe make new electronic cleaner with patients to clean up after god damn Turks! Marie retire happy if do!"

She turned.

"Better in bin than floor!"

Rufus suddenly stopped his fit of laughter and rushed to the cleaner. 

"Marie don't!"

She turned to look at the voice; the President looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Prezident Rufus?"

"Don't throw those documents away; they are extremely vital to our next operation." He brushed down his white coat and regained his composure. 

"As long as not on floor, Marie doesn't care vat do vith!"

She slammed the papers down onto the table and huffed out of the office, still cursing the Turks.

He raised his eyebrows as he watched her scurry away.

"Thanks!" He shouted carelessly, picking up the documents. "Maybe I should take her words seriously and replace all the cleaners in this building with mechanically produced machines. One's that don't get too aggressive, because I'm pretty sure that last comment would have been worse if the old bat didn't scurry away."

He folded the papers and shoved them in his jacket pocket. He went to flick the switch off what he caught sight of Elena's navy jacket lying on the back of the chair. He sniggered as he picked it up.

"Take it I scared her away so fast she left her jacket behind."

He looked down as he picked up the jacket delicately, as if it were fragile. His mind rushed back as he smiled deviously.

"It would be very un-gentleman like of me not to return it to the lady." 

*~*~*~*

Elena walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a long sleeved baggy shirt and a towel wrapped tightly around her hair. He mind was cleansed of all thought after a long soak in the bath, 2 hours in a tube of herbal filled water is enough to rid anyone of thought.

She opened the door and walked into her room. She softly pressed a button on a silver remote and the whole room was filled with beaty music. She threw herself down on the bed and began to towel dry her hair until she was completely satisfied that every strand was dry. She smiled, listening to her music whilst she ran the soft bristle brush through her soft locks. She grabbed a golden clip from the wooden bed-side table and pulled two pieces of hair from the sides and clipping them down.

She left the music playing as she walked downstairs and though the living room to the kitchen. She flicked on a small red lamp to give off more light and continued into the kitchen.

"Hi," came a soft voice.

She screamed in fright, wishing she had her gun, but had to make do with the nearest object… a lamp.

"W- what the fuck are doin' here?!?!" She yelled in anger.

Rufus held up a set of keys, still browsing though her CD collection.

"I came to prosecute you for the improper use of office equipment," he sneered sarcastically. "I came to return your jacket."

She shot her young boss an evil glare as she stormed over and snatched the keys off him. The shock of finding her boss in her house was enough to make her as angry, yet still cautious. 

"No need to snatch," he crossed his arms, peering over at her. "Is that the thanks I get for coming outta my way, just to return your jacket?"

She purposely ignored his sarcastic and snide remarks as she began to skim over her keys, checking each and everyone carefully. She looked at him, then back down at the keys. Willingly she put the lamp back down on the table.

"There's a key missing!"

"Oh?" He tilted his head and smiled sweetly. "You mean this?"

He opened his palm flat, and there lay a long thick silver key, quite beat looking, but still fine nonetheless. She went to grab the key, but failed miserably.

"I said before," he teased, "I came to prosecute you for the improper use of office equipment."

He slowly opened his hand again and swayed the key in front of her face.

"This, my dear Elena, is a key to the Shinra vending machines… is it not?"

"Umm, well," she hesitated.

"Not only that, a key that shares the same purpose for the armoury. Specially crafted and well made too." He looked at the key in dept and nodded. "You see." He stepped closer to her. "SOMEBODY has been emptying all the machines and selling the contents for over ¾ of the fixed price rate… and not just to Shinra employees."

She scrunched up her sleeves and bit her lip. She instantly knew that Rufus was talking about Reno's like 'get rich quick' scheme. She had nothing to do with it, if anything she was against it… but here she was, about to get the blame. She didn't approve of it in the first place, but she wasn't about to go and blab about it, she actually for until he tried to sell her some hard crystal bangles from the armoury.

"Started his own little 'black marketing' scheme has he?" His voice was serious and he slowly sat on the blue chair. "Hmm, what to do?"

_Don't fire me… pleassseeee don't fire me_

"I could dock your pay." He looked around at the painting on the wall of a large black and white cat. "Or I could just simply fire you."

He glanced over at her, noticing she was quivering. Pulling on the long sleeves and looking dazed at him.

_I can't believe he came all this way… just to fire me. Why couldn't he have done that at the office?_

She sighed, staring at the blue carpeted floor. It wasn't until she heard the sound of him laughing that she snapped out of her daze like stance. She arched an eyebrow, tapping her foot. He was just sitting there, laughing. She couldn't believe haw frustrated he was making her.

"What's so funny!?" Her outburst wasn't unexpected, but not impactful enough to stop him.

"You take everything so seriously, don't you?" he smiled. "You need to lighten up."

"WHAT!?"

She hardly knew what to do… was she a Turk still or not?

"You have some nerve Rufus Shinra! Pulling a stunt like that… and under **my roof!!"**

He just waved and grinned.

"Only sugar and all things nice at work I see?"

She lowered her arms and looked at him.

"Still, what you did was uncalled for."

"I agree it was unnecessary… but extremely amusing."

"What's funny about breaking into someone's house in the middle of the night?!!" She shouted and threw herself down onto the double setter sofa, softly hugging a large, light blue, plump pillow. She calmed herself as much as she could, but still felt herself boiling up. 

_He has some nerve, coming into my house like that! I should report him for breaking and entering… that'll be fun._

She glanced over at him and instantly noticed what he was looking at. She hastily threw the pillow aside and rushed upstairs. She forced the door open and grabbed a pair of grey pants, putting them on.

"I can't believe he did that… he's male though, what do you expect?" 

She let out a sigh of frustration before walking down stairs to face him again. She placed her hand on the railing as she slowly walked down, but only reached half way when she noticed him rutting through her stuff.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You don't half watch and listen to some shit. You know that, don't you?" He said calmly, holding up Moulin Rouge (I've noticed that most lads I know hate that film… say it's a load of crap, nothing but a girly flick.) and the soundtrack. 

 She clenched her fists tight, causing her knuckles to go white. She tried to stay calm with him, really she did. But it's hard to stay that calm when someone like him is rutting through her stuff and insulting him.

"Look, you came all this way, broke into my house, insult the things I like!!" She stormed over to him. "Are going to fire me or what!?"

He sniggered and placed his hand on his chin. He smiled, responding to her question.

"Hmm, no, not really," he teased.

"Then get out!!" She pointed towards the door, her voice filled with annoyed anger.

"This is what I get for bringing you jacket round…"

"OUT!!" She couldn't tolerate this anymore; he was being to irritating for his own good. 

He walked over, laughing as he opened the door. Her acting as if she had authority over him.

"Later," he said, softly swiping her cheek with his finger, hearing the door slam shut seconds after. He walked away from the house, still laughing to himself.

"That man!" She yelled after slamming the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That last part had to be chanced for the better… so hope you liked it better than before (that's if you read it before.)**

**I want them both to be happy… but happy ends are hard to find in my little head… this fic is far from over, and I still have a lemon to write. **

**Reno**** and Rude will be in the next chap and we can see more of Scarlet and fat bastard (that's what I call him… and the other characters too *heh*) Wonder what Rufus plans to do bout ****Reno****'s 'black marketing' scheme? Wonder.**

**Soz**** bout the accent… I'm not good at writing them, so you get the drift. Review and the next chap will be up soon.**

**Bye.**

**xxTigerLilyxx**

****


	5. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 5

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Hey I'm back, I had problems with this chap… I had a mental breakdown, but me fine now. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE- PLEASE READ:**

**If you are a regular reader of this fanfic, then could you please read back to the end of the last chapter? I changed it, so it sounded a lot better and more reasonable to the reader. Hope you find it better than before, just lets me add more chapters anyway, so you get more for the change.**

**Thank you. **

**Oh yeah…**

**Wish me happy birthday everyone… on 20th November I'll be 18… **

**'HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY TIGERLILY'**

**Sing with me:**

**"Happy birthday to you/me…**

**Happy birthday to you/me…**

**Happy birthday TigerLily…**

**Happy birthday to you/me."**

**GREAT!!! THANKS GUYS!**

**So for 3 days after that I'll be recovering from a massive hangover… so. Well ya get me…**

**On with the next chap.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5**

She walked into the office to be greeted by a usual cloud of smoke, which meant only one thing… Reno must be back. 

"Hey Elle, ya late! You'll get it in the neck."

She walked in, sitting on the chair closest to the door. She raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to Rude, who was sitting silently next to Reno.

"Why would you think that? I'm only…" She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist, "… what, 15, maybe 14 minutes late?"

The redhead stubbed out the cigarette and looked at her, smirking slightly.

"You missed a great lecture…" He threw his hands up to emphasize the point. "The bollocking of a lifetime, it was." He grinned, looking over to the bald Turk. "Wasn't it Rude?"

"………" 

"See."

She watched as he nodded to Rude. She had no idea what he was talking about, all she knew was that they got told off about something, she didn't even know if she was involved, it could have something to do with the last mission.

"So who-"

"Half an hour we were getting' lectured!" He interrupted, and he said Elena spoke too much. She tried to get a word in as she leaned over, if she couldn't get a straight answer from Reno, there was always Rude. "We didn't even do nothing wrong this time! We got the job done… in advance too if I may add." He crossed his arms, leaning back in the blue chair.

Elena sighed heavily as she went to get a cup of coffee from the machine.

There was an awkward silence for a short time as Elena waited for the kettle to heat up as she got out a mug and filled it with milk and water, once it was hot enough. She collected her mug and sat back down in her seat, nestling the cup in her hands. She took a sip as Reno spoke again.

"We even took blame for you not bein' here! Didn't we?" He took his shades off his head and wiped them, before placing them back on top of his head.

"What?" She screeched softly, placing the cup down as she noticed Rude nodding to Reno's question.

"Yep, went ballistic coz you weren't here," he looked over at her.

Elena slanted her head wondering why she was getting blamed, sometimes Reno could be over 2 hours late and get away with it, but she was only 15 minutes and getting bollocked? She could have argued the point, and then wondered who it was. She immediately thought that it was Scarlet, doing her usual bitchiness to her. Anything to get her in trouble with the boss, all this trouble and over Rufus. She silently scorned herself, it's not like Scarlet had to be jealous of her getting close. She knew that Scarlet was trying to get her claws into him, only to get the company she gathered. Did she _actually_ like Rufus? She very much doubted that and shuttered at the though of what Scarlet was like with the ex-president, Rufus' father. She heard rumours of what he was like and that he used to spend most of his time at the Honey Bee Inn, in Wall Market. Slut, that was the only word that she could describe Scarlet, that and whore. 

"Scarlet shooting her poison tongue off again?!" She spat, relaxed.

"No," he said quizzical, "haven't seen her, have you Rude?"

"… She was sulking on floor 68 last time I saw her."

"Ah, she must have gotten a bollocking too."

Elena glanced over at the two men perplexed. She scratched her head, in wonder of what was going on.

"Who was?" The blonde urged, wafting her arms.

"Huh, who what?" He asked, lighting up a fag and taking a large drag. "Scarlet I said." 

"Rufus." Rude answered Elena, completely ignoring Reno as he pouted, taking another drag of his cigarette and looking at his watch.

"Rufus?" She said shocked, curious as to why he was doing that.

_It wasn't because of what happened last night, was it? I DID kick him out the house… but he shouldn't have been impolite, he could have knocked._

"What happened exactly? I'm intrigued." She was engrossed, but at the same time vexed that if it was about last night, that he was taking it out on everyone else. She stressed about whether anything was said, false actualisation. 

"Well he was pissed… I've never seen the Prez so pissed off before in the time that I've known him. Barged in here and just started shoutin' and stuff." He looked at her. "I asked him what we did, sayin' that we didn't do anything, then he just replied 'precisely'"

Elena sniggered slightly by the way Reno was saying it, getting worked up about the whole ordeal, actions included.

"He asked where you were." Rude said, taking his black glasses off and placed them on the brown coffee table, revealing his dark eyes. (I don't know what colour eyes he has… he never takes the glasses off!)

The female Turk's eyes widened upon hearing this piece of information, she only prayed that he was inquiring about her for another reason, one that couldn't come to mind at the moment. She shook her head, running a hand through her short blonde locks, conflicting with herself silently. If it was about yesterday's incident, then he was taking it out on the other Turks, then why take it out on Scarlet? It wasn't that big a deal to get this worked up about. There has to be another reason. He could have wanted to know about a mission, but he knew about Icicle Inn, and she hadn't been on any other missions since then. It then suddenly came to mind, the only thing that it could be was that report that she did… it was done in a rush, but wasn't that bad. She was lost in though when she heard Reno's voice came booming back into context. She shook her head lightly, listening to what he said.

"Yeah, he did… blaring that he pays you to work, not sit at home doing fuck all, and when you do go on a mission he expects _successful results_," he mocked.

She reddened as she recalled the Icicle Inn event.

_Take it __Reno__ and Rude know that I messed up big time then?_

"Huh, did he mention anything else?" She drove on more. "Anything about what happened yesterday?" 

Reno scratched his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, no." He looked perplexed, then smiled deviously. "Why, what happened yesterday?"

She hesitated, knowing that whatever she said wouldn't turn out the way it was supposed to and if she said nothing then it'd be clear obvious that she were hiding something.

"Nothing," she blurted absently.

"Nothing aye? If it were nothing, why'd you ask? Seems like more than just… 'nothing' to me." 

"Really, nothing happened…" She laughed and scratched her head carefully. 

"Nothing?" he pried.

"Erm, just that report I was doing yesterday, that's all." She lied truthfully (the irony… well she DID do a report.)

"You're a crap liar Elle," he laughed, "I keep tellin' you that you talk to much… today proved it, you blew it. I know you're hiding something… you can't keep secrets in this business-- you can't keep secrets from me! I won't allow it!" 

She felt all the pressure pummel down on her at full force, all at once. Blood rushed to her cheeks as Reno pried into the matter further, she'd do anything to get out of the situation she was in.

"… He's only just been informed that the Airship (I really wanna name it something other than 'airship', but it wasn't Highwind before. Thing of a name for me fans!) was stolen by AVALANCHE. So whatever happened yesterday was never mentioned."

"The Airship!?" she sighed in relief. "But that happened days ago."

"Yeah, and Rude said 'he's only JUST, been informed.'" 

"Oh, right."

"I still wanna know what happened yesterday… don't you Rude?" He looked over to the bald Turk casually. "He does too, now spill." He pushed himself off the chair he was on and sat on the coffee table, leaning closer to Elena.

She looked around the room, eagerly trying to escape Reno's piecing gaze, but no matter where she looked, she felt his eyes burning into her. She glanced at the room and never realise how white it looked from the un-trained eye… white walls, white ceiling, maybe just a little darker than white.

It was only when she heard Reno give an annoyed cough that she tried to think of an excuse. 

_I can't tell __Reno__ what happened, he'd make false actualisations… I just wanna forget it and go back to reality._

"Erm… well-"

The door was suddenly flung open as all three Turks looked to see who it was. Standing there in a blue suit was Reeve; he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Guys, the President wants to see you all on the double."

"I ain't goin' to get bollocked again!" Reno said defensively.

Reeve lowered his arms and leaned in the doorway.

"I think he wants you lot for a mission, not to shout at."

"Is he still in a pissed mood?"

"… Maybe," he said unconvincing.

"Then were gonna get bollocked." 

Elena looked on at the conversation that was taking place in the placid office, laughing at Reno's Theory of what's going to happen when they see Rufus. He was currently retelling what happened earlier to Reeve, who looked on unconvinced in some areas. Elena listened again, catching parts that she wasn't informed on. She wasn't 100% sure herself if some of the story was true, some of the things that were said didn't sound like the types of things that Rufus Shinra was likely to say, but by the mood she gathered he was in, anything was possible. So far from both sources of information at least every person in Shinra had felt Rufus' wrath today, the workers that had supposed to be guarding the Airship were fired and at least 100 of the workers in Junon Airport got their pay docked. 

"Yes Reno, I get it. But if you're late that'll be another reason for him to shout." The Shinra executive placed his hands in his pockets as he smiled at them. "Then it'll be your fault that you got done… so quit talking' and start walkin'." He pointed to the upper floor before walking off and leaving all three Turks alone.

"Shit, we'd better get goin' before the Prez throws another shoutin' fit at us." He shoved his hands in his pockets in and walked out of the room, followed by the other Turks. "Coz I ain't sittin' and listenin' to him go on."

"You didn't sit and listen last time." Rude spoke from behind.

Reno stopped and looked at Rude.

"Yeah I did," he argued defensively.

"You stood and argued the point."

"Well, I wasn't going to take blame for something I didn't do… that would just be stupid," he smiled. 

"It wasn't until he proved you wrong that you backed down." Rude took the pair of black glasses from out of his pocket, glad that he remembered to pick them up from off the coffee table, and placed them over his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he ran a hand through his fiery red hair, laughing that miss mistake. "C'mon, lets go."

~*~*~*~*

The three Turks took the elevator up to the 69th floor and walked passed all the other rooms where the Shinra workers were typing away hard and pressing away fast to gather all information that was requested for the next important mission. The next mission was one of valuable importance and not a single person could afford to mess up, not only the people of Midgar, but the world was relying on them, they couldn't mess up at all.

They were half way up the large staircase leading up to Rufus' office when they heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe you two were stupid enough to try and keep this a secret from me!" 

"But Mr President-" The female tried, but hardly succeeded.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

Elena glanced back at the two Turks behind her; somehow she was pushed first and ended up leading the way. Reno's idea that she needed to get her fair share, so she should at least lead the way.

"I think he's still pissed off," she whispered, hearing Reno let out a sarcastic comment.

"Ya think?"

She shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"Should we stay here, or go up?"

"Hmm, by sounds of it…" He listened carefully before continuing, smiling gratefully. "It's Scarlet and Porky. Let's see them get outta this one. We'll wait here."

Rufus stood in his large, light filled office, back turned to the two employees that stood in front of his desk. He muttered something before turning to look at the two. The blonde woman who wore nothing but a skimpy crimson dress with black high heels, and the other who stood next to her, a large bearded man clad in a green suit. Scarlet, head of the weaponry development, and Heidegger, head of public safety maintenance. (I think that's right, I'm not sure on Scarlet, I know she's weaponry, but not sure if that's the actual title.) Both stood with their hands by their sides.

Rufus placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, thinking of an appropriate thing to say to the two. He looked at them carefully, one then the next. 

"Why?" He spoke in a strangely calm voice. Both Scarlet and Heidegger looked at each other, looking to see which one would answer the spoken question.

"Why what, sir?"

"Hmm, why don't you answer that Heidegger?" He looked at the female. "Scarlet?"

"Umm," they both murmured.

Rufus sigh impatiently, knowing that both of them had no idea what to say, it wasn't that hard a question to answer.

"Why?" he said, placing his hands in his white pants. "Do you want me to give you a hand?" He walked around the desk and stood in front of them. "Why did they get hold of the Airship? Why weren't any of them seen? It mustn't be too hard for you to spot an odd-looking group walking around Junon Airport, is it?" 

He noticed that both of them were looking at the ground and avoided his glare.

"Why were they walking around? What happened to that public execution? Are you so incompetent? Was it too hard a task to get rid of one girl?! What did you do? Let her go freely… 'Oh it doesn't matter at all, it's only the President's reputation at stake!!'" His voice suddenly rose, full of anger and spite.

"Umm, sir?"

"What is it Heidegger?!"

"Officially, it was Scarlet's job to depose of the vermin." He said, slyly looking at Scarlet and immediately seeing her face fume.

"Why you scrawny little man?!-"

"SILENCE!" Rufus shouted, causing Scarlet to drop her fist. "You will have your say after, if it's really worth my time."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by this vulgar-"

"Right now you two are really trying my patience. All I've asked of you two is to produce a reasonable explanation as to why AVALANCHE are travelling around in my airship?! Because right now I'm prepared to dispatch the both of you!"

"I was with you the whole time sir, I knew nothing of it… it was Scarlet's fault." He said cowardly, placing his hands behind his back.

The President crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"So, you knew nothing of it?" He saw Heidegger nod. "Then why are you so nervous if you had nothing to do with it?"

The bearded man wiped his brow, finding it hard to avoid anything.

"Erm… well."

"So you just stood in front of me and spoke a pack of lies?" He said carefully.

"No… well, maybe."

Scarlet sneered silently as she saw Heidegger quiver and sweat in the President, finding no way to get back to the right road.

"You have no reason to laugh Scarlet, you are just as much as to blame as he is! You both knew and never informed me that the Airship was stolen, didn't you?" 

"You see Mr President."

"Yes," he urged.

"We were planning on telling you, but-"

"Bullshit! You two have just stood there for the past 15 minutes and told me nothing but lies! Now get outta my sight, you're dismissed!" He said as he turned around and walked to the window and gazed out of it at the scenery, at Meteor. He watched in the window, the two Shinra execs walk out, cursing his name.

"That stupid President, wait till…" They cursed; walking down the stairs passed the Turks, and passed Reno, who had a large grin on his face.

"That was worth seeing, did ya see them squirm?" He turned to look at Elena. "Go on Elena, you lead."

"What, but I though." She shook her head and walked up the stairs that lead to the Presidents office, bringing back memories for her.

She looked around and saw Rufus with his back to them, looking out the window.

_This is like a bad case of dé-já-vu._

"You're late! I sent for you three over 30 minutes ago! When I send for staff I expect them to show almost immediately!" 

"Um, well you see, sir."

Rufus turned around and looked at them carefully, his mood still not lifting. He gave them all a scornful glare, but said nothing for a while.

"I need you three to go on an important mission to Mt Nibel and to retrieve the Huge Materia from the Nibelheim Reactor. Will you three be able to do that?" His voice softened slightly, but still, had a hint of anger in it.

"Sure we can, but what's Huge Materia?" asked Reno.

"It's more powerful than ordinary materia, that's all you need to know for the time being. It will be revealed later on, but all you need to do is acquire that Huge Materia." 

"Right then."

"You may go," he said coldly.

The Turks nodded and walked out of the office and to their next mission.

"Well I was expecting us to get bollocked."

"Be glad we didn't Reno." Elena whispered, walking down the stairs. She found it almost strange, yesterday he was all over her.

_Maybe he really isn't interested in me… I'm glad._

"Oh Elena!"

She spun on the spot and glanced over at Rufus, wondering what he could possibly want to say to her, and in front of the other. It can't be that bad, could it?

"I expect you to show for work on time, attendance is vital in this business. If catch you being late again I'll dock your pay… and that goes for all of you. I don't pay you to slack off, got that Reno?"

Reno sniggered and scratched his head, hurrying down the stairs.

Elena nodded as she followed suit of her other team members. A though came to mind, but she shrugged it away and rushed to catch up with Reno, who was currently teasing her about being catch skiving off work, telling her that you should try 'not' to be caught, that's just stupid.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hey, I finished that chap… soz about the ending being not very descriptive, the ending are always like that, and also it's ****2:36**** in about 23 more seconds. **

**Did you guys notice that this chap was my longest ever? It was 9 maybe 10 pages… but there is more conversation in it, most of the others were block paragraph.**

**I got ****Reno**** and Reeve in the chap… we all love them, and Rude too. I don't really like Scarlet and Heidegger, so I liked the telling off, best part. **

**Next chap will be them gathering the Huge Materia… hopefully It'll be up in a couple of days… just hope… and review, yes review, that's what we should all do.**

**Ya**** know? I'm still trying to think where I'm gonna take this fic to… I need to devise more plot twists, I also want to somehow involve Cloud and the others and I'll think that later. I don't want it to revolve around Shinra… actually I would like that, but would you guys get bored if I did it just around Shinra? I'll think about that when the time comes, which won't be for another couple of chapters… in this fic all the gathering of the Huge Materia takes place over a couple of months… maybe three. I've read somewhere, where it takes place over a couple of weeks or days, and honestly I can't see that happening? Can you?**

**1) Cloud's in a coma and I don't think he'll wake up *Puff* just like that. Comas take time. **

**2) It probably would take time for Cloud to recall all of what happened before FF7**

**3) Cloud and co go into space… it takes quite a long time to travel into space and back,   doesn't it?**

**4) Travelling alone in the Highwind will take days… it doesn't travel at the speed of light. Let's see, you go to Mideel to Corel, to ****Fort****Condor****, back to Mideel where Lifestream bursts through. A recollection of Cloud's memories. To Junon and the underwater reactor. Then you go to Rocket Town and get sent into space, after which you take all the pieces of Huge Materia to Bugenhagen at Cosmo Canyon, after that you hop back into Highwind, travel to the Ancient City to find the White Materia, you have to go down into the sub and search for the key (how long does it take to travel underwater 'and' avoid an encounter with Emerald WEAPON??) Blah blah blah, Diamond WEAPON blah blah blah… ya see? Overall I think quite some time…**

**Well see ya in the next chap, bye******

**xxTigerLilyxx******

**Oh yeah… if you guys are like Sasammi and want to know if Rufus is gonna die in the fic… I'll tell you the same as I told her… you'll have to wait… and REVIEW!!**

**Bye**

****


	6. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 6

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't… ME^_^**

**Ahem…**

**Guess who's back? Back again?**

**Lily's back… tell**** a friend.**

**All the reviews that say I should continue… hmm…**

**Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me. Coz we need a little extra Ruffie, coz it feels so empty without me.  **

**I said this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me. Coz we need a little extra Ruffie, coz it feels so empty without me.  **

**True is it not? Do you agree? Yes??**

***Sings happily* I've seen Harry Potter… I've seen Harry Potter… SEE IT!!!!!**

**7 DAYS TILL MY B-DAY!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 6**

They walked in the sleepy, hollow, ghost town. Meteor hanging in the atmosphere just added to the image of the town, the idea that whenever you were in this town, anything bad could happen to you. The rustic well in the centre, still the attraction of the town. A couple of rundown shops were still trying to keep business, as well as the Inn. Far back was the large ghostly Shinra Mansion, giving off its eerie aura to anyone who walks past. Inhabited by monsters and previous resting place for former Turk, Vincent Valentine, another example of Shinra's warped experimentations. 

"This is one hell of a fucked up town." Said Reno, gazing up at the ghastly Mansion. 

"How could anyone have ever lived in that place?"

She head Reno snigger as she looked at him, shrugging her shoulders and asking with her eyes.

"You only have to look at the former residents that lived there for some point. Hojo, Sephiroth and Valentine… the word freaky come to mind?"

"We should get goin', we have a job to do." The bald Turk said, walking towards the Mansion.

"He needs to lighten up a bit, don't you agree with me?"

"Elena," Reno began to walk away. "You talk to much."    

She put her hands on her hips, watching sternly as the redhead walked off, leaving her.

"Gee thanks Reno, that must have been the nicest thing you said to me all day." She muttered to herself, trying to catch up with the two others.

*~*~*

Rufus stood inside the light-filled, rustic style meeting room. Waiting for everyone, he gazed around the room, crimson carpets covered the ground. Reeve stood at the furthest end, arms crossed looking at the President, and Palmer and Heidegger sat at the large wooden table.

When he thought reasonable, he began.

"Now then… we are faced with two issues.

1) Destroy Meteor

2) Remove barrier around North Cave and defeat Sephiroth.

Any ideas?" He spoke in a rational manner as he crossed his arms, looking at all the people present.

Heidegger leaned forward at the table and rested his arms flat.

"Gya haah hah hah! We already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits!" He restrained himself from doing arm actions as his voice hollered throughout the room. "The plan has already been put into motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region."

"Well…" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Huge Materia is a high density special type of materia made through a special compression in Mako reactors." Said Scarlet as she walked in and stood a distance away from Rufus. "The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal materia." She crossed her arms and looked at the other execs in the room. "Ha, ha, ha! How about that!?" She crossed her arms and looked back at Rufus. "We will gather all Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor. That will cause a huge explosion!! Reducing Meteor literally to bits." She explained her idea proudly to the President, nodding her head in agreement.

"You're going to ram Meteor?" He said mockingly. "Do you think we have the technology to do it?"

"Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area." She looked over at Heidegger.

"We've already collected Materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is "Corel" and "Fort Condor". I've already dispatched troops to Corel.

Ghaa haah hah hah!"        

*~*~*

The three Turks sat inside the Inn in the rundown town of Nibelheim after they managed to acquire the Huge Materia from the Mako reactor in Mt. Nibel. The sat around the small oak table as Reno placed the materia onto it and glared. Elena sighed, looking around at the room, she stood up and walked to the window, staring at the Shinra Mansion, at Mt. Nibel. 

"That reactor is creepy, full of all those monsters or SOLDIERS or whatever they are! Man, that Hojo is deranged!"

"Yeah, tell me about it Elle. Him and his bizarre experiments. Why is he still in Shinra? I would have fired him ages ago." He said lighting up a cigarette. "Gives me creeps lookin' at him."

"He's a great scientist though, isn't he? Great accomplish for Shinra to have him in their grasp." Rude said quietly.

"S'pose, he's still a raisin or two short of a fruit loaf."

"Um, Reno?" Elena said cautioning, as Reno looked up. "You're not supposed to smoke in here, the sign says so."

"No… smoking… please," he read. "Eh."

She sighed, not getting anywhere. She looked at her watch, at the clock hanging from the wall. Reno took another drag.

"Hey, Elle. You were hired by the ex-President, weren't you? Ya know, the dead one."

"I know which one you were talking about! I'm not stupid; I do know the difference between a living President and a dead one. Why'd you ask anyway? Weren't you?"

"Nah, but I always thought Rufus hired the Turks, since they are his division." He grinned toothily. "Wonder why he hired you then? Aye?"

Blood rushed to her check, not just out of embarrassment, but frustration and anger. She clenched her fists, eyes shooting flaming daggers at the other Turk. How could he say such a thing?

"I was hired because of my skill, not my looks!"

"I never said you were, did I?" he smiled. "What's it mater? You're a Turk now."

He saw her calm down a little, taking deep breaths just to stop herself from lunging at Reno, and beating him to a pulp.

"Bet ya glad he's dead anyway?"

"Probably no difference between Rufus and his father anyway!" she spat, crossing her arms and looking away from Reno.

He tilted his head and looked at her curiously, stubbing out his cigarette. He wondered what got her so worked up over nothing.

"Someone's in a cynical mood today. Rufus isn't _that_ bad… if you look at him as a friend."

Elena raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Reno, she had her arms still crossed, but her face was filled with curiosity.

"How would you know?!" she pouted.

"Elena, being a Turk isn't just scouting for suitable SOLDIER candidates, we also work in body guarding and other things of high importance." Rude took off his glasses and placed them on the table.

"Why, were you Rufus' bodyguard or somethin'?" She asked doubtfully.

"Actually for about three weeks, yes."

Elena nearly fell off her seat in Shock, could she be hearing straight? Reno? Was Rufus' bodyguard? No, it had to be a mistake, but still.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, it's true, isn't it Rude?" He asked Rude, who nodded in certainty. 

"He was Tseng's replacement after a slight… accident." He sniggered slightly, but stopped and remained silent.

"What, accident?"

"Nothing Elle, just that… well Tseng get bit, that's all."

"Bit? What by… Rufus?" She hardly knew what to make of it all, except, well.

"No, by the cat." Reno laughed.

"So, let me get this straight. Tseng had to have three weeks leave because he got bit by a cat?" Her voice was filled will sarcasm; she could hardly believe that he would have three weeks off because he was bitten by a small feline.   

"Did you ever see Rufus pet? It was a massive black panther!" He held his arms up, trying to show how big the cat really was.

"Oh."

"Ah hmm," he nodded, muttering to Rude. "But, he's not that bad, really. Tseng just pissed him off."

"So he set the cat on him!?" She placed her hands in her pockets and glanced back at the table.

Reno looked at a picture on the wall, a beautiful, serene waterfall landscape with a large violet beast in the background. Large wings sprouted from its back and its red eyes shone right through. 

"It is me, or does the monster in that picture look like that fuck off WEAPON flying around tearing shit apart?" He shuddered and picked up the light coloured materia. "I can't believe we came all this way, just for this materia."

"It wasn't that bad a trip Reno, call it a new experience."

"New experience alright, I nearly got my eyebrows singed because of your… new experience."

"That was your own fault for provoking that dragon." She said tightly. "You should have been more careful."

"Yeah well, thanks for helping me… oh I forgot, you didn't!" He lifted the materia and looked at it from all angles. "What could be so great of a large piece of materia? Wonder if it's more valuable that normal materia… think we could flog it? We could get 1 million gil if we tried, I'm sure of it." He said, turning to see his two partners looking at him. "We could find some way of getting it back to it's natural state, then mix it with water… after we give the fake materia back to the Prez and none's the wiser."

"Not until they use it. It won't work Reno, and you're not even going to try it." Rude stood up and took the materia off Reno. "We need to take this back to the President anyway."

"Reno, you weren't serious about that were you?"

"Why, you want in on it Elle? Go 50/50… well 80 for me… maybe 95, or-"

_ring__ ring_

He looked around and noticed that his PHS ring. He took it out of his pocket and placed it to his ear as the others watch.

"Reno here.

-Yes

-Maybe

-No!

-Right, sure I will-- I was!"

He held the PHS away from his ear and looked around, nodding occasionally, and saying 'yep, got ya.'

"Right then, bye."

He hung up the PHS and put it back in his pocket.

"Wrong number. Let's go."

Elena looked at Reno, and then at Rude, who shrugged his shoulders as he walked off. She shook her head and a hand through her short blonde locks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey, is this a treat for what? Two chaps in less than a week… do I spoil ya or what?**

**Well, yet again, more Shinra… I like Shinra and Turks; they're the best part of FF7 (In my opinion.) **

**Thanks to my wonderful regular readers… this chap is for all of you guys:**

**Lady Leizel****: Soz to hear that you were grounded, I hate when I get grounded, I wanna move out soon… If I had money to get a place of my own. Happy Birthday to you! You can have… a purple stapler, top range.**

**Lord Cirenmas****: Cheers, even if you aren't a person of many words.**

**Drakonlily****: I'm glad you liked the telling off, that my fave part too… fat butt, heh he he. We all have our nick names for Heidegger:**

**-Fat Butt**

**-Porky**

**-Fat Bastard**

**-Fat Man**

**-Fatty**

**-Hairy beach ball (I intend to use that later.)**

**Any more I can add, leave them in your reviews… lets have a huge list of Heidegger nicknames, just for fun.  **

**Rufus' Babe****: Cheers mate, I love all the complements that you give**

**Kay Shinra****: Thanks for puttin' me on your faves list, write a fic and I'll review it for ya**

**Sasammi****: 0.0! Erm… thanks, I get that you don't want Rufus to die, am I right? I make a deal with ya… I'll E-mail it**

**Bexi****: Thank, if it weren't for you I wouldn't of written this fic. If any of you guys like Tenchi Muyo or Yu-Gi-Oh fics… read hers, they're great. I also suggest a straitjacket for Sasammi… she may need it if I…**

**Heh**** heh heh.******

**Bye bye**

**xxTigerLilyxx**


	7. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 7

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate them… I wonder if I'll get over 100. This is chap 7 and I've already got over 60, I'm not even started yet, help me get over 100, or 200 would be even greater. What did ya think of my new summary? I'll refresh ya mind on what it was. I wanted too attracted more people to ready; I'm a greedy git real.**

**chosen**** quote:**

**_'Some people they search their whole lives, _**

**_lookin_****_' for somebody who's just right. _**

**_Sometimes they settle for less, _**

**_lose_****_ outta true happiness.'_**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in ages.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rufus or any of the FF7 characters, the credit belongs to Squaresoft… way to go Square. **

**2nd Disclaimer – I don't own the quote, the line belongs to one of Celine Dion's song… soz Celine (She appreciates it really!)**

**3rd Disclaimer – I own this fic… © TigerLily 2002**

**Ok, enough of the legal stuff. I want to ask a favour of all of you guys. I'm stuck of what can happen… I just need small simple idea that can fill in spaces, fun ideas or stuff like that. Something's that the Turks can do in between missions, a side from going to Turtles Paradise and getting smashed (Reno anyway). **

**I don't matter if ya can't think, still read, I just want you guys to keep on readin', a vary of different peoples idea might be nice to read… an write.**

**Do you guys actually read this stuff that I write, coz it gets longer with every chap, I gotta stop babbling on about stuff… I want a pony.**

**STOP IT TIGERLILY!!**

**Soz****, on with the next chap…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 7**

The three Turks walked inside the large building in the centre of Midgar, ready to deliver the Huge Materia to Rufus. The building was still in slight chaos from Meteor being summoned and the WEAPONS attacking all over the world. The Junon incident was worse, lives lost, millions to get the army rearmed, and not to mention costs to get the damages on Junon repaired. The effects struck everyone. 

Reno took out a small key card as the elevator doors opened. The Turks walked in as the redhead slid the card into a slot and pressed 69. Elena sighed, placing her hands in her pocket as she looked out the glass elevator. Reno and Rude (more Reno) were chatting quietly as she continued to gaze, the air polluted urban that some people looked on as home. She still loved Midgar, mainly because it was her home, she grew up in the slums, but was determined to get out and fulfil her dream. She had a lovely home in Kalm, a well-paid job with Shinra.

She looked up at the outsized red sphere that hung in the Earth's atmosphere, staring down at the planet below. That hefty ball of destruction, the key to the end of the world, the dealer of ruin, the gambler of fatality, the death roulette. The one phenomenon that can decide everyone's destiny, everyone's death, everyone's fate. Summoned for a powerful source, by a powerful source.                

"Yo! Earth to Elena!" Reno waved his hand in front of Elena's face, waving her from her dazed trance.

"Huh?" She looked over at him, then Rude. Reno with his hands in his pocket and Rude standing rigidly near the door.

"We're here."

She smiled and looked away, taking one last look at Meteor before following her partners to the President's office. 

*~*~*

Rufus slouched forward in the office chair, leaning his elbows on the desk, staring at an A4 sheet of paper. He sighed loudly, closing his sapphire eyes as he ran his hands through his smooth golden locks. He murmured under his breath as a couple of loose stands fell over his eyes. 

_I hope this works… we can't afford any more mishaps. It's getting to a serious stage where we MUSTN'T lose out, people deserve better than to be worrying about losing their lives._

"Stressed?" 

The President looked up from the paper at the exec that walked in.

"What is it Reeve?" He said strained. "There's a lot of paper work to be filled out by this evening. I need to renew the contract with the weaponry department, I get a third off."

Reeve walked forward and looked down at the paper that was in front of Rufus. He laughed as he picked it up.

"This that contract?" Rufus nodded as he looked over it. "'The party of group A will hereby take notice of party B's demands and take immediate action. Party B will therefore provide party A with eligible SOILDER candidates on parole to be reserved for further action into party C's management. Party D will form alliance with party A to take party B's high priority requests to serious measures, when party C are applied for accomplishments, party A will therefore require party B's ultimatum with party C's mandate…' Not signed?" 

He handed the contract back to Rufus, who gladly took it. He brushed back the loose strands and lent back.

"I haven't gotten 'round to signing yet."

Reeve raised an eyebrow, looking over at the paper again.

"'Time: 09:42.'" He pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch, "and it's now 7:26. You've had over 9 ½ hours to sign it."

"You can never be too careful with some contacts that are dealt by dodgy companies." He picked up a black ink pen and roughly signed the bottom of the paper.

"Your father had good ties with these people."

"Screams dodgy to me," he muttered.

Reeve shook his head.

"Your father had ties with good companies."

Rufus shot his head up, suppressing a laugh to see if the exec was speaking seriously. He couldn't believe it, but he had to admit, Reeve was right, in a slight way. He did have some good ties, but then.

"Have you forgotten what type of man my father was? Have you forgotten some of the companies that he had contracts with? He was Honey Bee's best customer after all."

No one said anything as Rufus grabbed the contract and carefully folded it, then placing it in a white envelope with the Shinra emblem on the back. He handed it to Reeve, who took it willingly.

"Make sure it's delivered first class, Reeve." He addressed Reeve businessman like. 

Reeve nodded and slowly headed for the exit, when he was stopped by Rufus' voice again, echoing throughout the large office room.

"Reeve?"   

The head of urban development turned to the President, nodding his acknowledgment. 

"Does AVALANCHE still believe that you are spying on us?"      

"I believe so sir, right after travelling to Mideel, where we found Cloud, I told… well they heard what they thought was an authentic meeting about the Huge Materia. They are completely unaware that it was faked for their purpose." He walked back to the President's desk and placed the documents a side. "They're going straight to Corel then Fort Condor. Tifa Lockheart has remained in Mideel, so she can stay by the side of Cloud, but the others still believe that I am a spy for them."

"Good." Reeve nodded. "I still can't get my head around the fact that AVALANCHE believe that they are spying on us, when it's the opposite way around."

"I guess it helped that I helped them steal the Highwind-" 

"Yes, about the 'Highwind' Reeve." He crossed his arms, looking sternly at the exec that stood in front of him. 

"You were informed previously that an airship was to be stolen." He sighed, realising that this was going to turn out to be the exact conversation that they had earlier that day. "Don't you think that it would look a lot more me being a spy for them, if I helped them steal your airship? If they believed that I was still working for you, then I wouldn't have obliged… you have to see things from their prospective, doing that made them trust me that little bit more, partly anyway. But the main thing is that they believe the information that I give them is true." He wasn't going to succumb to this argument again; he did enough apologising that would have been enough to keep anyone satisfied. "It wouldn't look good for the situation if I asked for the Highwind back, would it?"

"You could have at least tried," he pouted.

Reeve shook his head, sighed loudly as he walked out to post the contact first class.

*~*~*

The Turks walked out the elevator and headed to the President's office. There was a large group of staff workers standing in the centre of the floor, arguing over latest discoveries. Reno groaned irritated as they passed them.

"Pansy goody two shoes!" He murmured under his breath.

Elena giggled at the hasty workers, shoving various papers in each other's faces, trying to prove that someone other than them is wrong. All the theories, just for one small thing, not even bothering to keep up with the latest mission, the Huge Materia, but instead several were still fixed on past experiments. Some were Hojo worshipers, so that's telling anyone what they were studying, properly looking for another way to make perfect Sephiroth clones legal, or a time machine to go back and make sure all the clones were perfect, not falters.

"Get back to work now! I pay you to work, not argue over things that have nothing to do with the work I have assigned for each of you!"

The group quietened down and slowly fled back to their research departments or work offices, not kicking up a fuse of any sort.

Rufus stood on the bottom step of the large staircase, arms crossed, and a straight-faced expression. He stared blankly at them as they walked warily and wordlessly back.

Reno watched in amusement, at the rowdy crowd turned chicken, as they scurried away like beetles. He sniggered quietly at the other two Turks, pointing at the crown. Rude found uninteresting, but Elena on the other hand, found it extremely amusing, given Reno's antics. It was only when he noticed Rufus, sharply turning back up the stairs that he stopped. 

"Hey, Prez!" His voice elevated to a shout as Rufus ascended up the stairs. He stopped and gave a sidelong glance. 

"Yes?"

"We got that materia for ya." He motioned his head to inform that Rude had hold of it. Rufus just nodded and half smiled.

"Give it to Reeve; he'll deal with it, after which you can go."

Reno nodded and turned to the other two Turks, who were walking off to find Reeve. They knew that he mustn't but to far, they passed his as they walked out the elevator, so he couldn't have gotten to far. Most likely in the executive staff room, that was their first and likely guess.

*~*~*

She placed the key in the lock and turned it before pushing the door open. She slid out of the jacket and tossed it over the banister and strode into the lounge, throwing herself on the two-setter couch. She looked at the clock… 9:46. She sighed in relief of being back home; it wasn't so much a hard day, just tiring. Going over to Nibelheim and retrieving the Huge Materia from the Mako reactor. It was tough, monsters were congregating in front of the reactor, they were disposed in moments, but being cornered by dragons isn't the best way, especially when you've just fought several before. When they reacted the reactor, some of the valves had broken open, realising new kinds of monsters. (I know that don't happen, but hey, ya never know.)  Stronger than the normal specimens that roam around Mt Nibel. After getting the materia back to HQ, they were on the losing end of a long search for Reeve, who wasn't in the office lounge. Turns out he was on one of the floors that were hardly used much, communicating with AVALANCHE, saying that they've already reached the reactor and are making faster progress than Shinra believed. 

She groaned and cursed loudly as the doorbell rung though out the house. She didn't want to get up to see who it was, but though it was only fair. She pushed herself up and lazily moved to the door, shouting as the person knocked heavily.

"Alright, alright!! I'm coming!" she bellowed.

The Turk opened the door ajar, only to have it pushed all the way open and have a large white suitcase shoved into her arms.

"Outta the way, Elle, it's begin' to pour!" Came a high female voice.

Elena shook her head, closing the door before placing the case on the floor next to the stairs. She walked into the lounge and sat down on the chair, as the couch was taken up.

Sitting there was a woman with long, golden locks, set in a loose plat falling down her back. She held close to her a small raven-haired child with hazel eyes as bright as the woman's through then lens of the rectangular specs.   

"You don't mind, do you, Elle?" Said the woman, who sat back on the couch.

"Guess not, you are my sister… what's the reason?"

"Our house is being refurnished, could take a long time, month or two. You don't mind do you?" She asked again.

"No, of course not. I only have one spare room though; you don't mind sharing do you?"

"Course not, at least we have a roof over our heads, right, Nicky?" The child nodded frantically. "You're a star, Elle!" 

"You don't mind stayin' with me, do you, Nicky?" Elena leaned her elbow on her knees and leant forward, smiling.

"No, I like your house, Aunt Ella. Ours smells funny."

Elena broke into laughter as her sister looked down at Nicky, who smiled cutely at both of them.

"Nicky, time for bed!" she ordered.

"But Momma, I'm not sleepy." He tried to cover up a small yawn by burying his head into the pillow.  

"Maybe you should take Nicky up, Enya. It's getting' late." Elena suggested to her sister, who nodded a reply.

"C'mon you," she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Time for bed, say night to Aunt Ella."

"Night night, Aunt Ella." He squirmed in his mother's arms and ran to Elena, giving her a hug before rushing up the stairs. 

"G'night, Nicky," she waved.

"Thanks again, Elle… we won't to a bother to you in anyway whatsoever, you won't even know we're here. We'll discus anything when I take Nicky bed." Enya said, walked out of the room, following her son up stairs.

"What, like rent?!" Elena shouted up stairs, not getting a response. "Don't forget to take the case up stairs too."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, switching on the kettle and taking out two mugs from the top cupboard. This was going to be a long night. 

*

Enya walked down the stairs, into the living room. She glanced into the mirror and took her hair out the plat, letting it fall into soft tumbling curls down her back.

"Makin' cocoa?" She asked, grabbing the nearest hairbrush and adjusting her rectangular specs slightly.

"Yeah," Elena shouted from the kitchen.

"Great, don't forget-"

"The 'marshmallow'? I know."

"Yeah, and I want the-"

"White one?"

She sniggered at how much her sister knew about her as she placed the brush back on the mantle-piece, walking to the kitchen to take the mug off Elena, as she walked back in the lounge, flicking the kitchen light switch off.

"Nicky asleep?"

"Sound." She sat down on the chair and looked at the marshmallow slowly melt into the hot liquid, she took a sip and placed it on the floor beside her. "So, what's happening in the Shinra department?" She smiled with false enthusiasm. 

"You know I can't tell, Shinra secret! Besides," she placed her mug down, "why would you want to know?"

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that! I'm not a snitch that goes leaking secrets for fun, ya know." She put up her say defensively, even when Elena began to laugh. "I don't know what you're laughin' at! I may not fully support AVALANCHE, but some things that Shinra do are just as bad! In the end there's casualties and people die… that makes my job harder."

"Calm down, sis. I know what you mean, we're trying to help… but AVALANCHE!"

"That Junon incident was worst by a long shot, I though the sector 7 episode was tragic, but." She sighed and looked down. "I've never had some many casualties lose their lives in such a short space of time. A lot were soldiers, but there were plenty families, children. It was awful," she replayed the even in her head as Elena watched her in grief, "having to watch a child cry over their dead mother body, or hearing the pain filled screams of children as they take their last breaths of life.

"It'll go down in history."

"If there is a history for it to go in." She saw Enya looking at her curiously, as if she'd forgotten the horror that would inflict the world in a matter months. "Meteor."

Enya bit her bottom lip and nodded meekly.

"Hopefully President Rufus has some fool proof plan to abolish Meteor."

"Don't worry…" She picked the mug and took a gulp of cocoa.

Enya picked up the mug and cradled it in her hands, watching the melted marshmallow stand on top of the cocoa. She couldn't help but think back to the Junon accident, all the lost lives.

(Begin flashback)

The shoulder of her white coat was strained with tears of the child she held firmly in her arms. The small red-haired girl laid her head into Enya's chest, still sniffling, and her voice weary from screaming and crying out loud. Lying next to the girl, face down, was the bloodied body of a slender female with light red hair, and lying under her arms was a baby, stiff and not moving an inch. The baby to was covered in a crimson fluid.

Enya looked down cautiously at the small girl, who ceased moving, weeping or whimper. She delicately lifted the girl and laid her down next to the female, slowly and gently placed two fingers to the side of her neck and felt… nothing. No small rhythmic beating of the arteries. She knelt down and laid her head only centimeters away from the girl's face, checking to see if there was any breath… nothing. Finally she looked if the child's chest rose… nothing.

A few tears rolled down Enya's face as she looked around, then something caught her eye. She bent over and clenched hold of a small brown bear and gently placed in it the girl's arms. She looked around, unconscious bodies lying around her, doctors rushing to try and save as many lives as they could.

"Enya!"

She turned at the voice that shouted out to her. A female and male in a long white coat with a member of SOILDER in front of them.

"We need help on the double!"

Enya pushed herself up, looking back at the lifeless child one last time before rushing to help her colleagues.

"He's lost a large amount of blood and has a blow to the head, not to mention severe burns to the arms and torso. Also believed to have five broken ribs and a broken right arm, in addition damage to the eyes and upper torso."

She nodded at the information and knelt down at the unconscious form in front of her.

(End flashback)

She shook her head, trying to disregard the disturbing image. She looked up and saw Elena looking down to the ground, smile disappeared from her face.

"You're not still mourning over that bloke… Ten Zing?-"

"Tseng!" she snapped suddenly.

"Whatever."

"At least remember his name!" she pouted, glaring at her sister.

"I never liked the guy!" She crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"You never knew him!" She was determined to stick up from the man she devoted her heart to, couldn't understand why her sister was acting so cold towards him.

"Neither did you!" She looked straight at Elena, the aghast look creeping on her face.  

"What's that suppose to mean!!" She stood up, trying not attempting to hide her anger as her cheeks flushed dark with ire, screaming in rage. "What are you trying to say!!?"

"You misunderstand Elle," she began, "w- what I'm trying to say is." She paused and looked at Elena, hands on her hips, eyes glittering with anger.

"Well?"

"Look, Elle," she sighed, looking down then back up at her enraged sister. "What I wanted to say- well, I don't want to see you getting hurt, or anything."

The blonde Turk said nothing, just crossed her arms and looked on.

"You shouldn't just jump in coz a guy's cute and you may stand a chance. In the end you'll end up getting hurt, no matter how nice a person you are." She noticed Elena's anger melting with each word she said. "I don't want you to make a mistake like I did when I was 15-"

"14!"

"Yeah, 14… but still. You understand, right?"

Elena glanced at Enya, noting that she was being sincere about the subject. She had to agree with her, at first it was just a crush, but it felt more than that, more real. When he spoke to her, the way he said her name, it felt as if her heart skipped a beat. That sweet feeling that she felt when he was nearby, or just by thinking about him. That sensation of buoyancy, an indescribable sensation. 

She sat back down, willing to hear Enya out.

"Continue."

Enya nodded, as a smile grew wider on her face.

"You should find someone who respects you most of all, someone who appreciates and wants you for who you are. You need to look on to the future, Tseng's dead, Elena. Nothing you do will ever change that." She tried to get her point across as bluntly as possible, but didn't want to hurt Elena in the process. "I guess… that its fates way of saying, you didn't belong together. It might found like a fairytale, but if possible, try to find that one person… someone who makes you truly happy."

"What, like you?" she said bluntly.

"I found that person, and they wanted nothing more to do with me once I told him I was pregnant with Nicky. But differently, I'm not looking for… love. I've finished looking for that one person, because there isn't one for me. I've been hurt at a young age and that affected me badly, so I've given up." She said truthfully.

"That's terrible," Elena said softly and sympathetically.

"Oh god, don't tell me." She quirked, causing Elena to looked at her with a look of sheer puzzlement. "Love is like oxygen. Love is a many, splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" She recalled with false enthusiasm.

"What's people's problem with Moulin Rouge? You're as bad as Rufus!" The Turk leaned back and sulked.

"Why am I as bad as Rufus? Why would he pick at Moulin Rouge?" 

"He saw the box and picked at me too!"

Enya raised an inquiring eyebrow, still sniggering.

"Why, do you take it to work or somethin'?"

"He saw the video on the floor when he was round her yesterday." She scratched her nose and flicked a piece of hair back, not seeing the look her sister was giving her. She turned and waved her hands frantically. "It's not like that! Honestly."

"Your boss comes round to your place and you say it like it's nothing." She delved in deep, trying to find the truth behind her sister, not willing to fully believe what she was saying. "Are you sure?"

"_He_ came on to _me_ at work and I left my jacket, then he brought it back. But I eventually kicked him out the house, nothing happened!"

"You… kicked your boss? Out of the house?" Seeing that Elena was nodding with each statement. "And you still have a job??"

"Well, it seems that way."

Enya sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's a prime example… Rufus is a typical male. The exact thing I was saying! You wouldn't want to be with Rufus, coz he'd most likely treat you like a trophy."

"I have no intention!" She looked over to make sure Enya had completely believed her; she didn't want her making false actualizations, or jumping to conclusion. Nothing happened, nothing was going to either. She wondered why her sisters keen interest to make her happy and start looking for 'that one man' whoever that was. She certainly hadn't found him. She thought back to Tseng, but knew that was just hoping for a miracle to happen, which wasn't. Tseng WAS dead and she had to get to grips with it. She wouldn't be able to live her life happily when she does find this 'one love', if she had the death of Tseng still weighing her shoulders down.  "Why the sudden rush for me to be happy, Enya?"

"Huh? You're my sister… I just want to be there for you; like you were when I found out I was pregnant." Her smile changed to that of a frown. "You were the only one who stood by me, you helped my in my times of need. Not just while I was pregnant, the accident two years after that, you made me realize that Nicky is the most important thing in my life, and that I should be there for him always." She grinned. "I just want to be a good big sister."

"Big sister… Enya, we're twins!" She kicked up a fuss quickly. (I have an infatuation with twins… do you hate me?) 

"Technically speaking, Elena," she began proudly, "I'm two and half minutes older than you. Making you younger than me, and me being your big sister… and you the little sis."

Elena rolled her eyes and glanced over that the clock.

"It's late, En. I have work in the morning and if I'm late, I have a feeling I'll be fired, or have my pay docked… tell ya in the morning."

Enya nodded and stood up.

"Oh, En? Are you able to get to work now you're staying in Kalm, not Junon?" She asked, knowing that Junon was a while away, no access with trains or anything.

"Yeah, I have a lift in the mornings and I'm able to drop Nicky off at school too… except."

"Except what?"

"Sometimes I'm called out to emergencies, like in Midgar or Mideel, and I'm not able to pick up Nicky. Would you?"

"Let's talk about it when the time comes, ok?" She walked into the kitchen and dropped the mugs into the sink, not wanting to think about any problems. She couldn't really afford to lose half a day's wage if she had to pick Nicky up. She'd think up something later.    

"Night, Elle." Enya shouted from upstairs.

"Night!" 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***       

**Hey, finished. I've added my own characters into the fic now… hope you like. Never realised how slow this fic is going, I should fasten the pace… maybe.**

**Soz**** bout giving Elena a sister… I can see it; I need her for the fic though. No complaining.**

**Like always, last parts are always a dozy for me… the excitement of getting to the end of a chap and being able to upload. So, what did ya think of that chap?**

**Please leave comments in the review box by clicking on the 'submit review' icon at the bottom left hand corner of the screen.**

**Next chap up next week.******

**Bye bye guys.**

**xxTigerLilyxx**


	8. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 8

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Disclaimer – I own FF7 ^_^ No, wait… I don't. No problem, go back to work!**

**Hey, TigerLily's back and raring to with another chapter of this wonderful fic, go on, read and enjoy it. Please, then leave a review in the review part. Sorry about the long wait, well, new year, new… thing.**

**Here, how about this, anyone who reviews can have… a… erm… *starts flicking though the catalogue that just  _happens_ to be next to computer* … small mirror ball key ring ( they're all the rage)… I want one! So review!!!!!**

**Thanx**

**Help me get loads of reviews… I want to get over 100 before the lemon, why? Coz I'm greedy. I still have loads to do…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 8**

The two male Turks sat inside the lounge, drinking coffee and in Reno's case, smoking fag after fag.

"Man, she's really gonna get it in the neck.  Didn't I tell her that the boss man was getting' pissed off with us being late?" He glanced over to Rude, who sat and looked at him.  He heaved a sigh and walked to the coffee machine, leaving Reno to whinge a little more.  "Yeah I agree, make me one too!  Two sugars and no milk … man, have I got a terrible hangover." He cradled his head in his hands; memories flooding back into his head, causing it to hurt more, the pain surging throughout. 

"Here," Rude said calmly, pushing the cup into Reno's hands.

"Cheers, man.  I can moan in peace once more." He carefully set the cup on the table and pulled up his sleeve, looking deeply at his watch. "Where the hell is she!!?  She's late!"

"You've never bothered about it before, neither has she went you're late." He glanced curious through his dark glasses, Reno's sudden gripe at Elena being late.

"Yeah, well!" he pouted; crossing his arms, but then promptly pushed it aside. "She's not the one who takes blame." He rubbed his nose and smiled. "It's my responsibility as being the leader of the Turks."

Rude arched an enquiring eyebrow, "since when have you been the leader of the Turks?" 

"Since I self-appointed myself as leader."

"Self-appointed?  Since when did you have…"

Seeing Rude's expression, Reno grabbed his head in his hands again, tossing and twisting.

"The pain, man!  Rude, light me a fag!"

"I'm not lighting you flaming fags for you, Reno.  You can do that yourself, you're not an invalid." He crossed his arms and looked away from the wining redhead.

"Rude … fag … must have."

"I'm not-"

"Hey, guys!" Elena pushed open the door and closed it behind her, walking steadily into the Turk's lounge.  Watching in uncertainty at the perplexing scene that rolled itself out before her, Reno wining then suddenly jumped up and stormed towards her.

"You're late, Elena!  Do you know what time it is?!" 

He placed his hands on his hips and stood in front of her, his normal appearance causing less of a threat or an appeal of being authoritative.  You just wouldn't assume hard work and Reno as being a pair, not anything that involves strategic thinking and clear planning.  True, he did his job remarkably well and did sent a chill down a strangers back, but having to work with this man for most of the day, just made it less … willing.  

"It's 7:05 by my watch, Reno.  Making me only five minutes late, and that was because of my sister."

"You can't blame anyone but yourself in this line of work, Elena.  You should know that by now, take your responsibilities as they are dished out."

"Huh?"

"Only then can you…" He thought for a moment. "Do something… forget it, can't remember." He threw his arms up and turned his back on the blonde, slouching further into the chair he collapsed on. 

"What was that all about?" She asked hastily, confused at the same time.  For a moment – only a moment – Reno made sense. "What's going on?  I'm confused."

"That's not a difficult thing to do," Reno sneered quietly to himself.  Fully aware that Elena stood with her hands on her hips, with an angry glare slipping off her innocent face.

"Before you lot start another argument, I'm here to give you your assignments." 

They looked outside the door, which was open slightly, to see a familiar face staring back at them.  Clad in his clean-cut blue suit, Reeve stood with three pieces of papers in his arms, waiting patiently for the three Turks to obey.  He rubbed his nose as he walked in and individually handed the papers out.

"These are your next missions, each one is said to be an easy task – which is why you have different ones each.  You will be able to read through the briefing yourselves, but I'm just going to inform you – save you from doing it." He pulled and adjusted the white shirt that poked out through the blue jacket and recalled Reno – as always – complaining about why they can't have a formal brief instead of reading one.  Bring in the mater that it would be cheaper – not wasting paper and ink that would just be used as a beer mat- - eventually. "The President is out of Midgar today, that's why I'm doing this, instead of him." He looked at them before stating what they would be doing. "Reno, you are to go and help – or aid – in retrieving the Huge Materia from Corel.  Rude, you are to do the same in Fort Condor. And Elena…" He watched carefully as the two men nodded quietly, and Elena holding back her excitement of being able to do another mission in such little time spaces.  That way she could make up for the last mission. "… Elena, you will be sent to Junon to reform a routine inspection of the underwater reactor.  There's said to be a slight hitch there."

She nodded silently, slightly upset that her mission wasn't as big as Rude or Reno's, but Reeve didn't say what the hitch was, it could turn out to be something big.  She just had to hold out and take the mission as it goes, it was her job, and she couldn't expect death-defying operations all the time.   

"Are there any problems with your set tasks?"

No answer.

"Good then, if you have any problems then report to either myself or Heidegger.  If there is just a problem with the mission - or you decide you are unable to go ahead and accomplish it, you will have to speak with President Rufus."      

He looked over the group once more before walking out the door.

"Beats sitting' round here all day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hehehehe. Was that a short chap or what? Best I could do, soz fans. I really could think of anything else to put in this chap. It seemed best to leave it there.**

**Soz about the long wait, but I said that – not I didn't actually – well I'm saying it now.**

**What do you think of my made-up characters? (Even if they aren't in this chap) I'm curious **

**You all seem really eager to read the lemon, it's not until later, I'll try get to it as fast as I can, but until then. Hang on.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect to get this many, really I didn't. It makes me write faster.**

**Bye, till next time.**

**xxTigerLilyxx**


	9. Be My Guiding Light: Chapter 9

**Be My Guiding Light**

**Sorry for the last chapter being so short and boring, we all have weak chapters.  That was it!**

**I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, I know I'm enjoying writing it. It's taken some time to do this, but I'm still suffering from extreme writers block and you all know how hard it is to write when that happens?**

**If you could give me any ideas on this fic, then please do. Feedback is greatly loved, I don't get much of it – but I'm glad you like the fic. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 9  **

She sat almost silently in the small, lightly shaded, orange helicopter.  The loud sound of the propellers spinning rapidly over-head, the vigorous thud as the vehicle slowly rose from the ground.  She leant forward, resting her head in her hands as the chopper shuddered repeatedly upon take off – not bearing much flight though.  She murmured as she heard – or felt – the last thud before the helicopter ran a smooth course.  She could hear the loud sigh of relief coming from the pilot, which above all, made the current status somewhat easier – the fact the route for Junon would be a safe trip.  She looked over to the pilot to the man sitting opposite her – who she didn't know.  He wasn't anyone she'd seen in the Shinra HQ before, but his appearance seemed that of importance.  Sleek black hair gelled back, dazzling sapphire eyes that were the highlight to his long face.  A clean-cut black suit that lay under the open white coat.  He was looking down at a large red folder, flicking slowly through the pages then pulling out a pair of half-moon spectacles, bringing the folder closer to him. 

She sighed softly, careful not to disturb him, he seemed - and looked – busy, there was no use in interrupting his work.  Bringing out a small handbag that nestled on top of the chair next to her, she slid out the small white report on her mission.  She scratched her nose then opened the booklet, feeling a small wave of unease as she looked up and saw the other person looking at her.   

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb your work." He said in a soft apologetic tone.

She smiled as he apologised, listening to his soft calm voice.

"You weren't disturbing anything; I was just going to do a double check on my journey to Junon."

"Yes, I heard that you were heading Junon way." He took of his glasses and placed them in his top pocket, carefully placing the file he had in a dark briefcase.  Seeing Elena holding down a puzzled glaze he suddenly realised something. "Oh, how inconsiderate of me." He held out his hand to Elena. "I'm Professor Sirus Bennett."

She looked at his hand then took hold of it, shaking it softly. "I'm Elena Connley (made up)"

"Connley?" Elena nodded perplexedly. "I thought you seemed familiar."

Slowly, she took her hand back and stared at him – she'd never seen this person before in her life.  It seemed outlandish at first, then realised something that would piece it all together.

"Do you know my sister?" she asked.

"Enya Connley?" Elena nodded. "She mentioned that she had a sister – a twin.  I work with her or rather boss her around – even if she refuses to listen half the time."  

"Sounds like her alright," she sighed, followed by a light-hearted snigger. "I'm sorry to ask, but you said that you knew this chopper was Junon bound.  How, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Certainly not," he smiled. "I was due to have a private meeting with President Rufus about the building procedures on Junon.  The repair rate on the houses and damage rate by the attack from WEAPON.  But it seems that the President had to rush out of Midgar on important business this morning, so my journey was wasted.  Reeve offered his apologies and offered to arrange another means of transport back to Junon, when he found out that you had already booked a flight to Junon he asked if I would like to take this flight – instead of waiting another 5 hours."  

"Oh right, well I don't mind."

He nodded and looked out the window, not much longer until they reached Junon.  The thick smog that permanently lingered over Midgar was almost out of sight – which was a blissful sight if you were longing to see something pleasant. 

***

The dusty, rundown shambles – or in other terms – Corel, were completely unaware of anything the Shinra were up to.  They took the other route to the reactor near Corel via the old railroad.  Still, it was pretty difficult to go unnoticed; AVALANCHE would be here any moment now, and just the slightest.  The Huge Materia had to be delivered to the president, not to the hands of the enemy. 

Reno had done what was asked of him, assisting the troops in the newest operation.  It wasn't much of a difficult chore, the townspeople put up little fight against the matter – but AVALANCHE would be there to protect them.  The official protectors of the world?  Sounded almost comical to be real, but every time and place – they were there.  But Shinra knew that though, what were they expecting?  AVALANCHE to just welcome them with open arms and let them get away with all the things they needed and missions that were wanted to be completed.  It was somewhat cute the way they were there to save the world from the evil Shinra and psychopath Sephiroth.  No matter how hard they try, in the eyes of the public, Shinra will be the saviour of the notorious group of meddling mercenaries. 

All that was left was to deliver the materia to HQ, how hard was that?  AVALANCHE still hadn't shown, but there was still time – ticking slowly away – but still there.  They were annoying, but it was pleasurable to fight with them, the only type of competition.  Troops were easily disposed off – not killed though!  Some had backbone; some had the spine of a chicken though.  How people like that made it into the top elite of Shinra was a mystery.

He made sure that whatever was left now, AVALANCHE couldn't ruin it.  If they tried to stop them, then a little surprise was in order.  Cloud wasn't there, that proved as an advantage.  The verbally incontinent pilot was the leader of the group, which was saying something!  Easy bait, easy pray, easy win for Shinra.  The Huge Materia would be placed on the train and the train was to be heavily guarded, the troops were the most reliable.  But at least this way it was a sure thing.

He had to admit that doing this in this particular town was a boring job, not the most entertainment in ages. The troops were boring to speak with, nothing much happens in their lives, except waking up in the morning.  He could sneak away, as long as the materia was delivered on time.  Yeah.

He informed the troops what they had to do and told them to exterminate AVALANCHE if needed be - if they showed.  Protect the materia with their lives, that's what needed to be done; AVALANCHE mustn't get a hold of the materia.  He considered for a moment that if he left then he'd have to take blame for any 'accidents' – but accidents will happen. 

After making sure all the troops were able to clearly understand what he was informing them, he jumped into the nearest chopper and rode off.

***

Two soldiers stood up straight, watching as the train slowly drove away from them, the materia in the back.

"So, d'you think we can go back now, or do we still have to stay out here and look stupid?" Said a young gentle voice from below the navy clothes.

"I dunno, you 'eard what Reno said." Said a gruff husky voice wearily, pulling at the navy headpiece.

"Hmm, yeah, I remember." He scratched his head and stacked up his gun against the wall. "If AVALANCHE get the materia, then we're as good as toast we Reno gets hold of us."

"And that's in nice terms." He added, turning back into the reactor and taking a quick glance at their officer leader who was clad in red, barking orders to a timid troop. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for all the newbies.  They're always treated like dirt." He held back a snigger as he thought back to his times as a newbie.

"Yeah, they're always great for booze." He scratched his nose and coughed hoarsely. "Ay mate, bye us a beer." He burst into hysterics as the younger man looked at him, sniggering himself, just not as loudly. "Cheers mate!"

"Yeah, they're always up to buying ya beer." The young lad nodded his head then stopped as he grabbed hold of his friend's arms. "Aye mate, d'you hear something?"

The older solider ceased laughing and coughed again, he slowly pushed away the other mans hands and glared at him.

"I can't 'ear 'ought!" He snarled instantly, glaring around. "Nothing there!"

"No!  I heard something!  There's something out there!" His soft voice hushed even more as he looked around frantically.  He was convinced that he heard something, and he did. "Look!"

The aged troop followed his comrade's hands and saw what he heard.

"It's AVALANCHE!"

"What do we do?" He asked panicky, grabbing hold of his gun and holding it tightly, finger downing on the trigger.

"What d'you think?!  We can't let 'em get 'old of the materia, we've got to get 'em!!" He shot determinedly, rutting deep in his pocket as he pulled out a small grey grenade, finger curling insecurely around the ring-pull. "C'mon!" He turned back and grabbed hold of the young mans arm, dragging him with him.   

"Right then, we won't let them win!" He shouted aloud.

***

Elena walked up through the street in Junon, glancing inside the many shops that she had passed.  She giggled as she saw a small mongrel chasing its tail – and doing a great job as it yelled out.  The streets were lit up with people who were rushing around; she'd never seen it so packed out before, the odd officer on the street, the shop clerks standing outside their shops convincing people to shop.  It was a different turn pf events, which turned to be slightly pleasant.  Walking around a busy city.  Shame she had a job to do and wasn't here to shop.   

She walked through the main entrance and pressed the button on the wall as the elevator opened as she walked in.  With a high-pitched _ping_ the doors closed and the elevator began to slowly move.  When she was at her located destination, the doors opened and she walked out, ignoring the filthy look the woman in the end was giving her.

She emerged down the stairs and walked through a door to the left, which wasn't prohibited to regular troops.  She pooped her head through and smiled at the man who sat at a rather large oak desk with a large mug of steaming frothy coffee in front of him.  He looked up and gave a grin that made his face seem rounder than it was, his nose was slightly crocked and his clothes were covered in small grease stains near the collar, all the others were covered by a tight fitting green tweed jacket.

"Hallo." He greeted and smiled further.

She nodded her head and sat down on the nearest black office chair, feeling slightly worried as the chair made small squeaking noises and a slightly thud from the broken wheel.

"What can I do for you?"  He picked up his mug and took a huge gulp, wiping away all the left over foam that gathered in his fuzzy greying moustache. 

"Well I came to gather and just inspect, I was informed that there was a slight hitch of some kind." She cupped her hands together and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry?" He seemed confused with what was being asked of him and looked blankly at the blonde. "I have no idea what you are talking about.  We are having no problems whatsoever, Miss."

"What?" The chair squeaked again, followed by another small thud from the rapid movements. "What do you mean?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss.  I have no idea what you are going on about.  We've already had a routine inspection about a month ago."

"Well maybe you need another one!" She spoke rashly and on impulse.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was given a job to do and she needed to fulfil that job. "There has to be a mistake, I was informed on Junon having an inspection.  That was my mission."

"Well I can't change things, Miss, we've had our routine inspection … we don't need another one." He twisted the ends of his moustache around the tip of his fingers, glaring at Elena.

"Listen, I have a mission brief for a routine inspection and finding out a hitch in the scheme." Her eyes flared up as she took note of the overweight man sitting in front of her.

"I surges that a mishap has been made, Miss, and I'm very sorry about it … but, well I know what Junon needs." He sneered then smiled at her, his small beady eyes burning into her.

She narrowed her hazel eyes and looked at him with disgust.  Here he was mocking her; well she wasn't having any of it.  None of it!  She wouldn't sit and take this.

"Well my bosses will hear about this!" She pushed herself up and jumped in shock at the larger thud from the chair, as she watched the black metal wheel roll around the floor.  She looked up at the chubby man and suppressed a laugh as he looked shell-shocked and plain dumbstruck. "I'll see myself out." She could tell that he ran up, tending to his chair, but right now she wasn't interested.  Her bosses would hear about this for certain!

***

She pushed her way through the crowd of people and rushed into a small shop to the right.  A dimly lit place with bright coloured walls and pastel blue ceiling and floor, several tables was placed around the modern café.  She ordered a coffee and sat down at the round table at the back of the store.  She moved the salt and peppershakers to one side and picked up the menu, taking a short glance before placing it back.  She saw the young brunette walk to her with her coffee; she smiled and took the mug off her, watching the steam rise from the mug.

"There you are." 

Elena looked up at the blonde woman that sat down at her table.  She greeted her with a warm and gentle smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm on a break, and I saw you come to here.  Fine café in my opinion." Enya said, tightening her white coat, she only had a couple of minutes. "What are you doing?"

Elena sniggered; she was working on a job that had already been done. "Working."

Enya blinked and pushed her glasses further up her nose, running a hand through her long locks, which were gathered into a long ponytail. 

"Well I'd love to have your job then, what's up?" she laughed.

"What do you do when the job you're supposed to be doing was already done a month ago?" She sighed lightly, taking a sip of coffee.

The blonde sister tilted her head and looked on strangely at Elena. "What?"

"I was sent to do a routine inspection, but some guy said it was done a month ago."

"A lot has happened in a month." She stated, "A lot, WEAPON." She picked up the menu and glanced at it, but placed it down roughly, she had memorised all that was on the plastic paper.

"I could use this as a day off, but…" She leaned her arms on the table and gazed downwards.

"You could," she began, "or you could use the time in a better manner." She smiled widely and looked at the blonde.

"What do you want, En?" It was a natural thing for her sister to want something of her, especially recently. "Go on, enlighten me." She sniggered sarcastically.

"What makes you think that I want something?" The doctor raised her arms and pleaded, rather badly. "There's more to life that wanting things." She took the rectangular glasses off and held them to the light before placing them back on her face.

"Not you."

"Still," she smiled, "you could do me a small favour.  A really small one, little-"

"What IS it?"

"Pick Nicky up from school?  Please, I'm working overtime."

"Enya." She sighed, ignoring the innocent look her sister was giving out. "You have to make time for your own son."

"You'll get your rent on time." She teased, in a working way.

Elena lightly slammed her fists on the table in defeat, she couldn't really say no, could she?  She had the time, she didn't mind and Enya was her sister.

"You can't rely on me for everything, En."

"No, but I can for most." She smiled lightly, tapping Elena on the shoulder.

"Enya, what are you going to do when Nicky starts to ask questions?" Enya glanced at her, but nodded. "I can't help you with the answer, I don't even know."

Enya lowered her eyes and looked at a poster on the wall; the circus was coming to town.  Well it was two weeks ago, late in taking it down, she saw it already; it wasn't that bad, worth the money.

"He doesn't need to know anything … not about him." She pulled at her fingers lightly, then smiled, which turned back to a frown. "There are still things that I don't want to discuss, so don't ask questions!"

"Fine, alright then." She knew that when her sister got into a particular mood, there was no way of changing it.  She never talked about Nicky's father with her, Elena knew nothing and wondered if Enya did, but then again she became all defensive and refused to talk about it.  She couldn't understand, he could help, anything was possible, he would want know about his son, wouldn't he?  Any father at least needed to know whether or not he has some kind of kin out in the world. "I'll pick up Nicky at 3:00." She looked at her watch to confirm it and nodded. 

"Thanks, Elle," she beamed.

Elena smiled and nodded again, there was nothing wrong, but the truth needed to come out and the child was bound to ask questions later in his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So, that chapter is finally finished.  What did you think? I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them and I'm here to inform you that the lemon will be coming soon, so you don't have to keep on reminding me. It'll be my first, but it needs to be written, right?**

**I need to start reviewing people's fics more; I'm a lazy so-and-so. I need to review, review.**

**Sorry.**

**Well I gotta go and write the next chapter, because I can feel myself willing to write, I'm getting my writers block … YEAH!!!!**

**Cheers, review and give loads of feedback, feedback is always loved by all authors. **

**REVIEW**

**Ciao  **

**xxTigerLilyxx******


End file.
